Falling
by Myrtle Turtle 1
Summary: Lucy Maves fell in love, the kind of love that she would only read in stories. The only problem there was, was that he didn't return the feelings-or so she thought. How can she survive with being entangled into the secrets of Forks, Washington? How will Lucy deal with being alone in this smaller than ever town? Lucy will just have to learn to fall and trust that she will be caught.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Sometimes I feel alone. Even when I'm surrounded by my friends, the people who 'care' I feel alone. The loneliness can be scary, it's almost as if it's a shadow that creeps by me and leaves me feeling scared; like a little _child_. When I try to talk about how I feel all they do is nod, as if they understand. But they don't, _nobody_ will understand. I don't even think _I _understand. Not really. I think this all started when he left. I know, it sounds pathetic. I let him come into my life, I put the walls down, and I fell in love. There I said it; I'm completely head over heels _in love_. It's too bad he decided to ignore my feelings and just so easily break my heart. Well it's not _completely_ broken, it's just devastated. It's slowly fraying at the ends and the seams are splitting.

But hey, maybe I can go on some great adventure like the _Tin Man_ did and get a new heart. Do I have to try on the heart? I mean, I don't want to leave the wizard with a too big or too small heart. That would _suck_. Big time. Oh gosh I'm talking about _Oz_ again aren't I? At least it's not _Wonderland_, or _Underland_. Or any other 'make-believe-strange-world-that-doesn't-exist.' Whatever, I'm not telling this story to gripe about that, I'm telling my story so people don't forget the tragic love story of Lucy Maves and –_no_, I'm _not _going to say _his_ name. Well I guess I'll have to say it eventually in this story. Okay here it goes, the beginning of my story.

* * *

**AN: I've decided to just write and not think and I really like what I came up with. There will be waaaaay longer chapters, than this. If you want you can also check my profile to see links to the pictures of who I picture as my OC's, they might not exactly look as I describe them because I pickied them out _after _I wrote the few chapters that I currently have. Happy reading! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY OTHER MOVIE, MUSIC, TELEVISION, BRAND, FOOD, ETC. ECT. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. **


	2. Chapter 2: Embarrassment

In all of my two, almost three, years at Forks High I can honestly say that I'm overlooked. Well I guess the teachers see me and know who I am, but am I _really_ seen by others? I swear that Lauren Mallory pretends I'm a new girl almost every month just to get a rise out of me. Oh well it's not like I _don't_ have friends. I do, and they're the best of friends a girl could ever wish for. There's Maggie, or Margery but don't _ever _let her hear you called her that, Bane. She's my best friend and can be _the_ biggest pain ever, but I'm stuck with her; just kidding, kind of. Anyway she's almost a legal dwarf; she's barely five feet tall. The reason I can _barely_ see her in crowds is because of her bright reddish and curly hair. She has brown eyes that she uses to get us to go along with her impromptu trips to La Push.

My other friend is Sean Cory, he's almost six feet tall, it completely dwarfs my five foot six height, and he's a total jock and my complete _opposite_. He's outgoing and I'm shy, he hates reading whereas I can't live without it, he narrow blue eyes and a crooked nose, I have green eyes and a sloped nose, he's brawny and I'm slender, he has blonde hair and I have brown hair. People don't even understand how we are even friends. Well he doesn't really hang out with me _all_ the time, mostly outside of school. But enough about that stuff because I'm starting to ramble.

"Uh Lucy are you even _listening_?" A high pitched voice questioned me and snapped their pale fingers in front of my nose. Shaking my head a bit and tousling my hair in doing so, I turned my head to the lunch chair and my best friend sitting in it.

"Sorry Maggie, I totally spaced out. What were you saying?" I said silently praying I haven't made a complete fool of myself.

"I was just talking about that new girl, you know, uh Belly Swan?" She said waving her hand around as she spoke, her eyebrows slightly creased. I started laughing as soon as her words were registered in my mind.

"_Belly_ Swan?" I spoke with laughter between and behind each word. "Maggie are you sure her names not Belle or something?"

She lightly slapped me on my arm, "Oh shut up, you know I'm bad with names." She started pouting and turned back to her history paper that had been forgotten last night.

It was true, Maggie _was_ horrible with names. When I had been a little freshman on the first day of school and Maggie had been a transfer from eight grade year and was starting that year and also she hadn't even met half of the students, despite the whole small town thing, our teacher, Miss Ross, had use say aloud our names and we all did as told.

When I announced my name, well more like _squeaked_, it had come out like this, "H-hi my names-s Lu-Lucy Maves." And the class had laughed at me, well all except Maggie. So after our home room had ended Maggie made it her mission to find me and apologize.

"Hey Lulu, I just wanted to say sorry for how they treated ya." Her even squeaker voice full of an outlandish confidence and me being as shy and embarrassed didn't bother to correct her until well after six months of friendship. And in those months she had gotten so many other people's names wrong, Sean's included. She called him 'Shaw.' And after me and Sean told her the truth she laughed it off and then went and asked 'Miss Rose' about homework, making me and Sean explain to her what everyone's names actually were. We've always been close, inseparable even. Well at least Maggie and I were, up until sophomore football try outs Sean was just as close. Now he's more of a good friend, someone you can count on for a ride.

"Lucy! You're doing it again!" Maggie's voice startled me and I jumped out from my seat and landed on the ground.

My lunch tray tumbled to the ground, well more like my lap. I could hear Maggie's gasp, feel my blush and the ham sandwich on my white jeans, I could barely make out Sean's voice telling his friends to stop laughing. I got up; ignoring the _squelching _sound the food made as it hit the lunch room floor. I could see them all looking, laughing, at me. Jessica Stanley laughed and texted on her phone, no doubt spreading this news, Angela Webber politely laughed a bit under her hand then stopped as her eyes saw mine on her, Eric Yorkie took pictures, and the new girl started to blush as my eyes landed on her. Mike Newton awkwardly laughed and tried to put his arm around the new girl, ceasing Laurens cackle. And much to my ghastly embarrassment, the Cullen's were chuckling at me. Well not all of them seeing as Edward Cullen was not even there and Alice Cullen just looked at me with a sympathetic glance before shushing her siblings.

My blush grew and I grabbed my blue backpack and ran out of the room, leaving behind the dull thudding footsteps and a dreary thud of the lunch room doors. I ignored Maggie's protests and the light click of her shoes. I kept running until I reached the girls bathroom. I ignored the surprised looks of the few girls who had not seen my startled fall. I threw open a stall and locked the door and just sat there. I could hear one of the brave girls start to talk about it and heard the click of buttons; maybe somebody had a cell phone out and was spreading this new gossip.

I didn't cry, instead I just sat on the ground, leaning against the dingy off white tile wall with my legs tucked under me, the ugly stain just looked up at me from its position in my lap. I sighed to myself as I thought about what had happened. It was just _so_ _embarrassing_. Even the Cullen's laughed at me, how poignant can it get. I lifted my head up from its downward position as I began to glare at my lap. I could hear someone throw open the bathroom door and then heard a very familiar shrill voice.

"Hey! Everybody scat!" She yelled her voice frightening and commanding, I swear I even heard a few let out short screams. I heard the scurrying girls run out of the room, most likely _way _to scared to tell a teacher about this.

"Now Lucy come out of the stall." Her voice now back to a calm tone. I could hear her shoes clanking on the grimy grey floor. The black shoes didn't stop until they reached the last stall, the one _I _was in. I could hear her gently sigh and then I let put a short shriek of fright as she slid herself under the space between the stall door and the floor.

"Gah, Maggie what on earth-"I started to say only to be interrupted by her as she began to throw things around in her bag.

"Now hold on, nope not that, ah there we go." She mumbled more to herself as she dug around the plum shoulder backpack until she pulled out a pair of jeans.

"See easy peasy lemon sqeezey." She said throwing the blue jeans at my face with a smile.

"Um not to be ungrateful or anything, but uh, Mag's? Your, like, almost a foot shorter than me." I said creasing my eyebrows slightly and raising them.

"Darn," Was the frustrated reply I got from her, "I _guess_ you also won't want to check your bag for your after gym clothes." She said as her frown turned into a smug smile and her eyebrows un-creased.

I threw my arms around Maggie and couldn't help the smile that made its way on my face, "Maggie you are a _genius_!"

"Duh," Maggie spoke as if it was obvious.

Maggie made her way under the stall and stood outside the door. I quickly grabbed my corduroys from my bag and changed into them. I stuffed the white jeans into the bad and hastily ran my light fingers throughout my hair. Deeming myself ready to be seen by the public, well by the people who glanced my way, I walked out of the stall.

"Let's go dude." I said as I picked up my bag from the floor and walked after Maggie as she exited the bathroom.

"Maggie, did the bell ring while I was in the bathroom?" I spoke slowly as if talking to a child as I faced the empty hallway and stranded lockers.

"Maybe." She squeaked out apprehensively with a nervous chuckle and smile. I sighed and grabbed her wrist as I dragged her to our after lunch class, History.

"Let's just hope we don't get in trouble." I said with a sigh as we walked down the halls and to the History class room door.


	3. Chapter 3: Flying Books

Note to self, when something bad can happen, _don't_ question or say out loud that the said bad thing won't happen. The detention room, mostly called _math_ room, of Forks High School was scarcely filled. Only Maggie, myself, and a few kids who forgot their homework were in there. Maggie and I sat on opposite sides of the room, her in the front left me in the back right. I quietly sighed and pulled out my book; Little Women. I knew this book front to back and couldn't bear to waste this time _not_ reading it. Why couldn't my life be a story, why couldn't I be the _author_ of it too? Maybe if I had the chance I would make myself more outgoing, more social able, I could have _tons_ friends and a loving boyfriend. _No, _I wouldn't trade my best friend for anything, not even the not seen Sean. So what if I'm single doesn't even matter to me, well I guess it matters a bit. Even Maggie has had boyfriends; she recently broke up with one. I've only had one boyfriend whose name was Billy Fisher and he was the grossest thing since artificial cheese. Ugh, why am I now exploring my jealous side? Shaking my head, as if to rid myself of the envious thoughts, I turned my head to look at my left side.

A slightly sweaty boy in the same year as me, who went by the name of Mike Newton, was doodling in a journal and making almost, _almost_, silent noises. I grit my teeth, could he not do that somewhere else? "Psst… yo dude… c'mon… Mike… guy who is next to me?" I whispered to the sweaty Mike. His head slightly lifted up.

"Uh what do you want?" He said in something that could barely count as a whisper, causing the supervising teacher to raise his head and eyebrow slightly.

I resisted the urge to slap my hand to my head, "Could you please not make those sounds?" I tried to resist screaming at him as he just stared at me blankly before returning to making noises and scribbling.

I just looked down at the worn out book and tapped my foot on the chair, trying to drown out the sound. I was getting submerged into the great words of Louisa May Alcott. I could just picture myself walking around with the March sisters, maybe even making a play and acting it out with them. I could picture myself falling in love just as they did. It was a wonderful thought until the boy next to me started tapping my shoulder.

"Can you not tap your foot, its distracting?" And with those words I lost it and I _swear_ to this day that my left eye twitched.

* * *

"So now explain to me again why you through your book at Mr. Newton?" Mr. Greene, the principal of Forks High spoke to me as he intertwined his fingers on the desk, my copy of Little Women laid on the desk next to his arm.

I cleared my throat slightly and sat up straighter, "W-well you see sir, I had become frustrated with M-mike and had taken my frustration out on him. I realize that was, uh, the _wrong_ thing to do s-sir. I am truly apologetic, I-I just lost it I guess." The words at the end of my sentence became mumbled and I cursed myself for stuttering, I hadn't stuttered for a long time; almost _four_ months.

Mr. Greene just looked at me through narrowed eyes, almost as if he was seeing if I was lying. "Seeing as this is the first time you have been sent to my office Miss Maze I will let you off with a warning as long as you apologize to Mike Newton." He slightly nodded his head.

"Um sir, it's Maves." I said hesitantly. He looked up at me without showing any signs of truly hearing my words and I grabbed my book and speed walked out of the office, slightly waving to the secretary as I walked out.

When I walked outside I could instantly feel the cool January air hit me like a slap to the face. Maggie was resting against her sliver Honda and waved at me then continued to finish the _still_ forgotten History homework from lunch. I walked across the lot as I noticed there were no other cars, and then I realized I would have to apologize to Mike tomorrow at _school_. Darn.

"Hey Rebel," Maggie said jokingly as she dragged out the 'e' sound in hey. "What did Mr. Greene say?"

"Oh you know, the usually, he called the cops and the police are on their way as we speak." I said re-positioning the strap of my back-pack. Maggie started laughing then stopped abruptly.

"You're joking, right?" She said as she paused before getting into the driver's seat.

"Sure, sure." I said noncommittal as I joined her in the car, both of us tossing our backpacks into one of the two seats behind us. I could practically _hear_ her eye's roll. I started laughing and just as suddenly as my laughter started Maggie joined in.

"Okay speed racer, take us home!" I said throwing my hands in the air, which was a hard thing to do with the roof being directly above my head.


	4. Chapter 4: Good Ideas

"Now tell me again why this sounded like a good idea." I said to my best friend as she dragged my hand, along with my body, closer to the waters of La Push.

"_Because_ silly, it's a boring Wednesday almost night and I wanted to go here." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She gently let go off my hand and I let it drop to my side as I watched my best friend twirl around debris on the rocky beach. I tightened the red thick jacket around my front and looked at Maggie with an incredulous look as she threw her thin grey cardigan off and un-tucked the brown shirt from her jeans.

"What are you-" I stopped my sentence as Maggie broke into a sprint and ran for the water. Sucking in a gust of the sharp cold air, I ran after her, my legs being longer than hers allowed me to catch her easily. "Are you _crazy_, do you know you could have been frozen?"

"Err, yes… no, and _C'mon_ Lucy put your common sense away and don't think." She said as she studied my face to see if I was mad. Of course I wasn't mad and once she saw that she smiled and I released my hands vice grip on her arm and torso.

I couldn't help but smile back, "_Fine_, I'll try… Race you to the water!" I screamed as I took a head start and ran to the water. I could hear Maggie giggling as she ran after me.

The giggling ceased and I turned my head around and stopped to see what had happened. Maggie just stood a few feet away from where we both originally stood. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyebrows seemed to be creased as she stared at something. I followed the red heads line of view and felt my own eyebrows rise. A pretty distance away from us was a small group of people, _shirtless _people, no; shirtless _guys. _There were three of them, all of them had tanned skin, cropped black or dark brown hair, and to be frank were ripped.

As if they could feel us staring they turned around to look at us. One of them, the tallest one, just stared at us. Just by the way he carried himself made it seem it seems as if he was in charge. It made me feel invalid. The other boys just smirked and started talking to each other. I looked back at Maggie to see that she was slowly walking towards them.

"Maggie… No…Ugh." I hissed at Maggie hoping to catch her attention. I rapidly crossed the distance between us and put an arm out to stop her, bringing her out of her daze.

"I wonder who those guys are," She spoke, well _mumbled_, as she practically drooled on me.

"Ugh Maggie, stop putting all your weight on me." I said struggling to stay upright.

Those words seemed to knock her out of the spell and she stiffly walked back to her cardigan. I could hear the men starting to laugh at us. I looked over at Maggie and as she stood up I swear I could see a _blush_ in between her scarlet hair. I sent what I _thought_ was my best attempt at a dirty look and rushed to my friend only to see her running to her car. I groaned quietly then followed her to the gray car.

"Just ignore them, they're nothing but _steroid obsessed_ guys." I said as I grabbed the door handle to the passenger side. Maggie just nodded as her blush began to fade. She put the keys in the ignition, the only sound filling the air was the clink of her panda charm against the steering wheel.

* * *

As Maggie pulled out of my drive way and headed down the street to her house I couldn't help but just huff in frustration. The whole car ride had been filled with an overwhelming silence. It wasn't as if Maggie was mad at me, she was just embarrassed. Maggie is always the tuff, headstrong, and crazy girl who balanced well with my own outspoken, timid, and nervous personality. Maggie was _never _the one to be embarrassed, not even when she had ran into Rosalie Cullen and dropped her milk on Rosalie and Rosalie had yelled at her. All Maggie did was pout and say, and I quote, "Darn, why did you spoil my milk with your icky shoes." Rosalie had to be dragged out of the building and I guarantee I heard her growling. But hey, maybe it was just my imagination.

I shook my head as I realized I was, _leaning_, against my door with the keys held up in the air. I quickly put them into the door and closed the door behind me and walked through the entryway of my house. I went into my kitchen and saw my mom sitting at our light wood, four seat, and circular table.

"Hello sweetie," my mother, Louise, said as she pushed some of her brown hair from her brown eyes. "How was your day?"

"Eh, good. After school Maggie and I went to the beach down at La Push and _I-got-a-detention-for-being-late-to-class-and-then -got-sent-to-the-pricipals-office-for-throwing-a-b ook-at-Mike-Newton._" I said rushing the last bits in only one breath.

My mother raised her eyebrow and just stared at me until I could feel myself crack. Sighing, I repeated what I had said, only _slower_ and clearer. I looked at her from under my eye lashes as I kept my head angled to the ground. I heard her sigh as I kept my eyes focused on the cook book shelf behind her head.

"Now why did you go and throw your book at him?" She said as she kept her eyebrow raised.

"I-he… I don't know. I-I'm sorry mom," Darn I stuttered twice today.

She sighed again before getting up and crossing the space between us and hugged me. "Just don't give him brain damage." And with that I started laughing.

"Oh mom," I said as I went by her and walked down the hallways of the one story house.

I opened the painted white door of my bedroom and shut it behind me. My room wasn't anything that special, just four yellow walls in a square position, an average sized window that was covered in cerulean curtains that looked out into our backyard, a small writing-table, some photos, a mountain of books in the corner by the end of my twin sized and blue blanketed bed, and my dog Kermit on the beige ground.

Walking past Kermit, I went straight towards the stack of books and returned Little Women to its rightful place on top of the stack. I bent down a little and petted the old Chihuahua. The only response I got was a tiny wag of the tail. I put my back pack down on the floor and began to finish the homework I had left.

It felt like hours until all the unfinished assignments were complete. Finally I could go to sleep. The thought sounded pretty nice seeing as I began to yawn. "G'night Kermit," I muttered lazily as I changed into pajamas and climbed under the blankets and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Glaring

I was seriously considering running away and joining the circus. I just woke up and thing first thing I remember is that I _have to apologize to Mike Newton. _Publicly. Is it _truly_ my fault that my book slipped out of my hand and went towards Mike's head and possibly caused a bruise on his sweaty forehead? Sighing, I pushed myself up and out of the bed. Eww, bed head. I grab a brush off my desk and start brushing my hair until it looks semi-normal. I walk towards the closet door and grab a long-sleeved purple top and a pair of light blue jeans. I put on my Converse® shoes and made the walk to my kitchen. My little sister Maya was already sitting at one of the chairs. I could see my mother's back turned to us as she finished up putting cereal into two bowls and hung up our house phone.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked my mother as I sat down in a chair and stole a drink of Maya's orange juice, as she happily colored, causing her to stick her tongue out at me.

"Maya don't make faces or your face will freeze like that," she said as she spared a glance at Maya. "I was just talking to a friend." The vague answer and tone of her voice didn't give me any room to pry for more details. I just raised my eyebrow in reply, but said nothing.

"So squirt, what are you drawing?" I said as I looked over at the mess of curly black hair. She looked up smiled wide, showing three missing teeth; two in front and one on the bottom.

"Well, I was just drawing a flower! It's _so_ cool and it's purple! _Look_ Lucy! _Look_!" She said as she put the said picture in my face, almost rubbing it on me.

"Okay, _okay_!" I laughed as I tried to get her little purple stained seven year old hands off my face, "Tell you what Maya, if you stop rubbing purple on me I'll take you to the park with Maggie later." She started squealing before I could even finish my sentence. I picked her up and went to her room and told her to get dressed and put her pink footie pj's in the hamper.

I went back into my room and grabbed my back pack. I yelled out a quick 'bye' to my family as I heard Maggie's car pull up beside our house.

"Hola chica!" Maggie said as I made my way into the back seat, seeing as Sean is in the front passenger seat.

"Hey Mag, hey Sean." I said as I greeted my friends, Sean just nodded his head in my direction. Yep _good_ talk Sean. I just rolled my eyes, and leaned back in the seat.

"So did I ever finish telling you about Belly?" Maggie said as she tried to turn around in her seat before Sean would notice.

I felt the car swerve and watched as she quickly turned back around and got us back into the lane. "I don't think so,"

"Well anyway, I think the girl is from, uh, Sean where did you here she was from again?" She said as she waved a hand in his direction.

"I heard from some guys that she's from Arizona." He said as he redirected his attention back to his phone.

Maggie snapped his fingers in realization and then continued to talk, "Oh _yeah_! She's not that tan, if I was her I would be tanning every chance I got there, you know if I didn't burn easily."

"Maggie!" I said in-between laughing. "Anyway what other things have you heard?"

"_Well_," She said dragging the 'e' sound in 'well', "I heard that she's in our grade, she's nice, and that she's chief Swan's kid."

"I already knew _that_ stuff Maggie, I meant about other people too." I said shifting in my seat to be closer to the front.

"You're going to love this, Alice Cullen stood up for you after you ran away yesterday." She said looking back a bit at me, a smile already on her face.

"Cullen? No way, they barley _talk_ let alone do something like that. Are you feeling well?" I said disbelieving as I reached over to see if she had a fever, she just slapped my hand away and slightly scowled at it.

"Trust me she did, she was like glaring at the people who were laughing." She said as we pulled into the parking lot at the school.

"That's not _really _standing up for me, it was probably just bugging her." I said brushing off Maggie's words.

"Whatever, anyway I totally saw the cutest…"

I exited the car with my friends and tuned out of the conversation. It didn't make sense, no Cullen or Hale has _ever _even shown interest in any of us at school. They don't really even make signs that they notice us, even though every now and then Rosalie Hale will glare at some girl and her boyfriend Emmett Cullen will glare at some guy; other than that there really was no interaction between us and them. I remember being some lowly freshman when they had began their first year in Forks.

_Flashback Time_

_ A very short and lanky Lucille Maves had just walked out of the science room, she had only been a freshman for a week and had already been out casted and the only person who had talked to her didn't even _know_ her name. Sighing she continued walking, willing her short legs to take her farther. Before she could even make it to her locker she ran into something. A gasp escaped her lips and she blushed as she fell onto the floor. 'How embarrassing.' She thought not taking her eyes of the floor, 'I ran into a wall.' A throat clearing took her out of her thoughts and she looked up. Her eyes grew wide as she took of notice what, no, _who _she had ran into. Jasper Hale. He was a sophomore, but he looked as if he was in college. He just stared at her until his sister, a freshman who looked like a model, the complete opposite of Lucy, grabbed his hand and apologized for Jasper. Rosalie Hale, another sophomore, just glared at Lucy while boyfriend laughed Lucy._

_ Lucy could feel a burning in her cheeks, and just sat on the ground willing herself not to cry; it was _well _after the Cullen-Hale family left. Lucy didn't really know what she was thinking when she had heard that there was a new family in town _full _of kids her age. 'I guess I hoped I could make now friends,' she thought somewhat bitterly. She just sat there until her new acquaintance had found her and told her, 'Lulu it's time for lunch,' and then skipped off on her own merry way._

_Present Time _

A fall to the ground is what took me out of my thoughts. I sucked in a sharp breathe as I fell onto my knees.

"Omigod Lucy are you okay!" I heard Maggie's voice as I saw her kneel down beside me. I didn't reply and chose to look up; right into the glaring face of Jasper Hale. An embarrassed blush filled my cheeks and I could see Maggie glaring at him.

"S-sorry," I stuttered out. He just continued to frown at me.

"Watch where you're going!" Maggie's voice cut through the awkward silence as she grabbed my arm and hoisted me to my feet. I re-adjusted my back pack strap and looked at the ground as we walked away.

I was embarrassed, completely embarrassed. There whole family probably thinks I'm some klutzy, stuttering fool. Whoa, hold up, when have I _ever _cared what _they _think? They're probably just stuck up snobs.

"God Maggie I completely embarrassed myself." I said as we reached my locker, after a quick stop there we started walking towards Maggie's locker.

"You probably did, but don't worry Lucy. Their opinion doesn't matter."

She was right it didn't matter. They were just a few of the many people on this earth. Just random faces in a random crowd. Well, not _exactly _seeing as they were the most gorgeous family probably on this planet. Gosh when did I start sounding this creepy?

* * *

Lunch was a very dreaded time for me. I didn't have Mike in _any _of my classes, thank god, I had only one option. I had to go and say 'I'm sorry' in front of his friends; Even that new girl.

I picked out my lunch and brought it over to the table that only Maggie filled up.

"Hey," I said as I sat down the tray, picking up my milk and drinking it.

"Sup Amigo," Maggie said with her mouth full of food.

I just rolled my eyes, used to her behavior, and just ate my meal. I didn't feel hungry, I was too nervous. If I could barely talk to a teacher, unless I was feeling very strongly about something or comfortable with the person I would always come off as some blundering weirdo. Sighing I decided now was a better time than any to go apologize to Mike.

Without telling Maggie where I was going, I got up from the table and walked over to where Mike was. I cleared my throat top get his attention. He turned around and I saw the slight bruise he had on his hairline. "Uh, C-can I talk to you…alone?" I said silently hoping I wouldn't stutter again.

Mike just nodded and left the table with me, completely oblivious to Laurens glaring. We both went into the hallway. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for throwing a book at your head." I said wincing slightly.

"It's cool," He said nodding his head, "You wanna hang out this Friday or-"

"No." I deadpanned, interrupting his sentence. I turned around and went back to my table.

Maggie just glanced up at me; no words were said, just her crossing her eyes and me sticking my tongue out.


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

It had been six days since I apologized to Mike. I was tired, Maya had waked me up at five in the morning and now I couldn't salvage the few hours I normally had left to sleep. Sighing I got up from my place on our families light brown sofa. I should just go and get dressed, I realize now that sleep is a lost caused. I silently stared at the little evil girl who was sleeping on the other side of the couch. Rolling my eyes I treaded back to my room and blindly took out my clothes and put them on. I was tired and didn't want to get up.

I heard a shrill ring and jumped up from my bed. I pushed my curtains back slightly to see my best friend ringing my door bell. I must have drifted off. I ran down the stairs, not bothering to say good bye to my mom or sister and threw the door open and ran to her car without greeting her.

I turned back around to see Maggie's hand midair in a fist and her mouth open, "C'mon Maggie hurry up, we're going to be late!" I said as I waved my hand in a hurry up motion.

"Um, Lucy? Not to disappoint you or anything but school already started." She said meekly. I just stared at her as I felt my eyes go wide.

"W-what?" I said dumbfounded. I just got into the car and waited for Maggie to join me and start the car.

"I know I'm a horrible best friend, but I woke up late and have been ringing your doorbell for, like, the last twenty minutes." She said looking over at me, then turning her attention back onto the road.

"It's alright; let's just figure out what class we have next."

o.o.o

We hadn't gotten into _much_ trouble for missing a class; we _only _got a detention for two days after school starting tomorrow. Right now I was sitting in Maggie's car waiting for her. She had been turning in a paper and told me to sit in the car and wait for her. Seeing as she had given me her keys, I got into the driver's seat and quietly listened to the radio as I did homework. Speaking of the devil, I looked over to the schools entrance to see that she started walking the distance between the school and me. I looked down at the homework in my lap and started to finish it. The sound of tires squeaking alarmed me and caused me to look back. I saw a van skidding across the lot. I quickly glanced over at Maggie and saw her mouth drop open. Looking back at the van I saw it heading straight towards the car somewhat behind the car and saw the new girl tense up.

All of a sudden I saw a flash of grey go by and then felt the van as it turned and screeched, trying to gain control back, hit the back of the car and throw my face into the steering wheel and dashboard. I felt my head hit the car I was leaning against. The sudden impact and pain caused me to lean into the passenger seat. I shakily brought a hand to my face when I shifted my head slightly to see some blood on the steering wheel. When I pulled my hand back all I could see was the red blood on it. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the people that were crowded around the new girls' car and Tyler's car. Maggie was running towards her car, and before she reached me I could see Edward Cullen jumping out from the middle of the orange truck and the blue-ish van. Strange, I thought he was by his family- The blur. Was it possible that, no, that didn't make sense. But.

My thoughts were jumbled and confused and I looked back at them using the mirror to see Edward Cullen staring at me before saying something to his siblings. I saw his brother Jasper stare intently at me before his twin Rosalie dragged him away, whilst she glared at me. I tried to get out of the car, only to fall forward as the door opened and revealed a panicky Maggie.

I could hear her shrill scream at the sight of the blood, then looked back into the mirror to see a _very_ bloody and possibly broken nose and a gash on my forehead. People looked up and some students and a teacher ran over to where we were. I could feel someone put their arms under my own and get me all the way out of the car. I tried to stand only to meet the ground as my knees gave out. I felt dizzy and tired. The last thing I could see was the ground becoming closer to my face.

* * *

The room I was in was sterile and bland. To my right was a blubbering Tyler Crowley, to my left was a bed that held a very elderly man, and to my far right was an empty bed that _was_ occupied by _Bella _Swan; I only know her name now because I overheard Chief Swan calling her that.

I had just woken up minutes before and had a horrible headache. Chief Swan's voice yelling about Bella didn't help me either; I was glad they left.

Maggie was sitting at the end of my bed and was just staring at me.

"Uh, Maggie… What's going… On?" I said crinkling my eyebrows.

"Doctor Cullen had the nurses take an x-ray and he said that you have a slight concussion, three stitches on your forehead, and a very bruised nose. Gosh that man is-"

"Maggie! No fantasizing about Doctor Cullen!" I said interrupting her dazed voice and face. I rolled my eyes and tried to sit up. I felt a sharp pain in my head and laid back down. "God that hurt" I groaned out.

"Well duh it hurts," She said as she tucked both legs underneath her.

"Um, Maggie did you see... Erm… _It_." I said looking side to side slightly to see if we were alone, seeing as Tyler was taken out of the room for his stitches.

"The accident? Yeah I _saw_ it! You should see the car; Tyler's van took out my left light and dented the back _a lot_." She said as she glared at the spot Tyler had been at.

"No, the white blur, Edward Cullen." I said slightly shaking my head then wincing.

"Are you hallucinating? Edward Cullen wasn't by her car. Oh my god you're serious," She said looking at my face, "I'm going to call-"

Maggie was interrupted as the door opened again. Alice Cullen walked into the room and stopped at the end of my bed. I gave her a confused smile and watched as Maggie's eyes widened.

"Can I speak to you Lucy?" She said as she sat down in Tyler's bed. Maggie looked taken aback but walked out of the room when I nodded.

"I just wanted to say whatever you thought-" She started saying before I interrupted her.

"Whatever I _thought? _What are you saying exactly Alice?" I said as the anger seeped in and the pain pushed away. I sat up, trying not to wince, and looked at Alice.

"I heard while I was passing by the door that you had thought you'd seen Edward running across the parking lot and that you thought he stopped the van with his hands." She said while laughing slightly.

"I don't know how you got _that_ from what I said Alice," I said looking straight at her. "But, I know what I saw."

"I have to go." She said as she gave a nervous look towards the slightly open door. I just watched her leave and then sat back down, wincing at the pain in my head and neck.

**AN: I don't know about the ending of this chapter. But I have a plan for the next chapter that might make this confusing ( and or horrible) chapter make more sense. :) Happy Reading! **


	7. Chapter 7: Crazyness

They were watching me. I could feel their stares at school, in the parking lot, at the grocery store, sometimes even in my house. I once tried telling Maggie about it, a month ago, and she just stared at me like I was crazy. I don't like feeling fearful, and I knew I wasn't crazy. I saw what I saw and I'll be darned if I listen to what they're saying over my own eyes. I needed a break, I feel coped up. Maggie keeps looking at me as if I just declared my love for Mike Newton and have decided to run away to Neverland. And poor oblivious Sean has no clue what's going on past the football field. He was even confused as to why I had a giant bruise on my nose and cheekbones and stitches; in fact most of the school didn't even know I was also injured in the runaway van accident.

I was sitting in my closet, writing in a journal. It was filled with what I remember from the incident and what Alice told me, and different things about the Cullen-Hales. They were different and I wanted to know why. I don't know where this sudden stalker-obsession came from; maybe it came from being called crazy. Maybe deep down I know that if I can prove myself to not be crazy with _actual _evidence things would get better. Or maybe deep down I know that's a complete lie and I really am barmy. I visibly shuddered at that thought. Huffing out air, I put the journal down when I realized how stuffy it had become in the closet. Before closing the journal I dated it, Sunday February 27th.

Once I was out of the stuffy closet I took in a deep breath of the chilled air. My house seemed silent, my mother and sister had gone out and took our dog with them. I had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with my mom's _friend._

I got up from the ground and dusted off my khaki pants and blue shirt. Maybe I would see if Maggie wanted to hang out. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. I went outside and started walking towards Maggie's house. It was nice outside, not that cold or hot. Perfect.

Whilst I was heading toward the direction of Maggie's house I saw Bella Swan. She was walking outside of her house and I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I waved my hand in her direction and called out her name. She stopped walking and walked over to me with a confused look on her face.

"Um, hi." She said while waving her hand out slightly.

"Hi I'm Lucy, we go to school together." I said as I held my hands together.

"Yeah I know you were also in the accident, right?" She said as she smiled a bit.

I smiled too, "Yep, that's also what I wanted to talk about,"

Her eyebrows creased a bit then rose, "…You saw it too."

"Yes! Finally someone who saw it too. Wait we're both talking about the Cullen's right?"

She nodded her head then nodded her head towards her house. We both walked up the drive way and past her truck and went into her house.

I went straight to the point once we sat down on her couch, "He wasn't beside you was he, he was with his family."

"Yeah, he just- I know it sounds crazy but he _stopped _the car with his hands. His _hands."_ She said raising her eyebrows.

"And he got there _really really _fast. Did Alice Cullen talk to you too about it?" I said excited that someone knew what I had seen.

She nodded her head from left to right, "No Edward did, and I think there's something about them that just isn't normal."

I just nodded my head; I knew exactly what she was talking about.

* * *

I knew when I had left Bella's house that I hadn't gained a friend, but someone who knew the _truth_. I didn't feel crazy. I felt better than I had in a while. The only thing that could bring me down was the fact that I still felt like I was being watched. I tried to ignore it, but every now and then I could just feel the hairs on my neck rise and just _knew _that someone was watching. It made me shudder just thinking about it.

When I reached my house I saw someone else's car parked besides my mother 2000 Toyota van. It was a black car and it made me skeptical. I slowed down my pace as I walked to the front door. I could make out my sisters energetic laugh through the door and deemed it safe to go inside.

What I saw was something I hadn't expected.

My mother was sitting on the couch and some man had his arms around her. Maya was sitting on the floor coloring with another little girl who looked around Maya's age. They all were watching a movie and didn't turn around as I came in.

A bitter taste was in my mouth, how could my mother do this. What about my father?

My father's name was Denis. He was funny and outgoing. He had black hair and green eyes. I loved him dearly, he was a huge part of my life and I hadn't truly realized that until he past away from a car accident when I was in my eight grade year.

I had been just like my father, caring, social, and fun. Now I was a shy, blunt, and stuttering mess. It wasn't fair that he had been taken away from us and just left us with pictures and memories. And now my mother was replacing him. With that thought I ran past them, gathering my mother attention. If the _happy family_ wanted to be together then who was I to interfere?

I could hear my mother yelling my name as I reached my door, I didn't acknowledge her. I was hurt and angry, why hadn't she brought me to meet him, why was she even _with _him? Then it sunk in, people in this town talk and Maggie is the biggest gossip. My mother must have heard _all _about her crazy daughter. She's ashamed of me isn't she? I mean, who would dare to besmirch the great Cullen name? Only a complete weirdo.

I could feel the tears down my cheeks as I lay down on my bed. I just cried, cried for the loss of my father, cried for my sister and my mother, cried for my craziness and obsession, cried for Maggie and I's straining friendship, I cried for the loss of friendship in Sean, and I cried for how much this year sucked.

A growl from my dog Kermit, whom I hadn't known was in the room, startled me. He was going, well, _crazy_. He kept barking and growling towards my window.

"Kermit, stop!" I yelled sternly.

The only reply I got was whimpers. I crumpled my eyebrows in confusion as I watched Kermit back away from the window. "Kermit? What's wrong boy?" I said kneeling down in front of him. He just kept cowering away from the window. And then I saw something.

A white blur go by the street in front of my house.


	8. Chapter 8: A Horrible Person

The image of the white blur was the first thing I saw when I closed my eyes and the first thing I remember when I opened my eyes. I had spent the long four days that had passed on edge, the slightest noise and movement scared me. I felt like I was haunted by the white blur, whatever the Cullen's were hiding I wanted, no, _needed _to know. I just needed that little piece of information that would piece the enigma together. A whirlwind of thoughts flew through my brain; the thoughts were jumbled and confused me. It was as if my brain was full to the brim of these _crazy_ and _obsessive _thoughts and it couldn't even make sense of all these thoughts anymore.

I _knew_ this wasn't healthy. But it had gone past a simple curiousness; it got to the point where I was even _thinking _gibberish. I had tossed out the normal and plausible explanations days ago, now I was throwing around the idea that there was something more ominous; something unexplainable. Something I, deep down, did _not _truly want to know.

But I needed to know, I wanted proof that I wasn't crazy; proof that Bella isn't crazy.

* * *

"Why do you keep staring at them?" Maggie said as we walked into the lunch line.

We had been walking into the lunch room at school and the first thing I saw was Edward Cullen sitting with _Bella Swan_. I had stumbled on my feet and could numbly feel Maggie semi-dragging me along.

"No reason, just w-wondering why _he's_ with her." I said continuing my blatantly staring. My voice wavered and I stuttered when Edward looked up from Bella and stared at me.

I was barely aware of Maggie's voice and the fact that we were still walking. I was still staring right into the strange gold-colored eyes of Edward Cullen. He looked away and then said something that Bella didn't seem to acknowledge. Bella looked up and her gaze went onto me. Her already doe-ish eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit and she blushed; something that made Edward laugh.

I felt like I was in a daze, the only thing that brought me out of it was when Maggie and I reached our usual table and she slapped my arm.

"What was that for?" I said as I held my arm and glared at the unusually bitter eyes.

She glared back at me before her eyes softened. "Who are you?" her voice was soft and I could hear how hurt she was. But, I didn't care to ask why she was acting like this.

"What do you mean?" I asked in spite of myself.

"I don't know _who_ you are; my _best friend_ stopped talking to me almost two months ago." She shook her head slightly and gave out a hollow laugh, "I keep telling myself 'it's just because of the accident,' or 'she'll be back to normal', but I know I'm just lying to myself."

I didn't know what to say, I felt like I had just kicked Maya's imaginary puppy Bob and served him to her for lunch. It felt like the haze and the thoughts had disappeared, at least for a little while. I _wanted _to say something but I couldn't.

I watched as she got up and walked away; over to Sean who greeted Maggie with a kiss. Since _when_ did they start dating? How much had I missed of Maggie's life? It was right below my nose but I didn't see it. Maggie was right, I am different. I didn't even recognize myself. Who I saw wasn't Lucy Maves; the girl I saw was a _horrible _person.

I felt sick and needed to get up before I threw up.

* * *

"Hey, do you need a ride?"

I looked up from my spot on my front porch. I just nodded my head gratefully as I felt myself smile slightly. We walked across my front lawn to where her car was park. She kept glancing over at me and it was slightly awkward. Or maybe I was just _making_ it awkward.

"So… what was up with yesterday at lunch?" I said once we were both in her car.

"Uh, he just, um, wanted to sit with me." Bella said as she shifted a bit in her seat.

I just raised my eyebrows and stared at the road ahead.

"I still think something's up with them, "she said as she stopped at a stop sign briefly.

"Maybe they know." I said looking at her. She didn't have time to reply because we pulled up at school.

We both sat in her car for a few minutes, Bella opened her mouth as if to speak, but didn't.

"I… I know its none of my business, but, what had happened with you and your friend?" She said stumbling nervously throughout her sentence.

"…She just wanted to sit somewhere else."

**AN: I'm not usually a person to ask people to review and yadayada but I just want to know if this is a sucky Mary Sue story full of clichés or something kinda worth reading. I know I have a lot of errors in spelling and grammar. I promise right now that I will fix them soon. Happy Reading! :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Beach Revelations

I should stop feeling sorry for myself. It's easier said than done though, because I rather _enjoy_ wasting my Friday night sitting in a closet. When Bella had given me a ride earlier today the first thing I saw when we got there was Maggie laughing with Sean and his football friends and their girlfriends while they stood near Maggie's car. I had just walked past them and continued on with my day.

Well not _exactly_, I could barely focus on anything. Especially not in the three classes I share with Maggie. It was hard; I was so used to having her be friend, having her be a _stranger _was a whole other thing. What made it harder was that I knew it was my fault. If I had just _stopped _ignoring her, if I had _never _even became so obsessed and crazy. But, I can't change what has happened, and I would be lying to myself if I said I would give up on figuring out what the Cullen's secret is.

So lost in my thoughts, I hadn't expected a shirt to fall off one of my hangers and I stifled a squeal. I got out of the muggy closet and crawled along the floor until I reached my bed. There was really nothing to do I had already finished my homework and written anything of importance in my journal. Sighing, I let myself fall forward and lay on the floor. My bedroom door burst open and left me startled and gasping for air as my heart raced.

"Mom said there's a phone call for you!" Maya said as she twirled around in the door way in her bright green tutu. I just rolled my eyes and shooed her away.

I walked down the hallway and grabbed the second land line that was in my mother's bedroom on her dresser. The phone read 'Line in use' so I picked up the phone and yelled to my mom, "Okay mom, I've got it!"

"Hello?" I said hoping it would be Maggie on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Lucy?" I heard Bella's voice say and felt my shoulders sag as I slightly sighed.

I cleared my throat and walked back into my room and shut the door slightly with my purple sock clad feet. "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"I'm going to La Push tomorrow with some friends and was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" She asked me.

"Sure, I haven't been there in a while." I said sitting on the ground and petting Kermit.

"Cool, just come over to my house in the morning."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Thick jeans, check; blue turtle neck, check; hair in ponytail, check; ignore family and unwanted people as I sneak out through my window, check.

I ran back to my door to my door and pressed my ear against the cold wood, hearing the loud laughter of my mother that was followed by her boy toy's bellowing was all the validation I needed to set my plan in motion. My fingers gripped my window and my right hand was fanned out as I pushed the window up, cringing as it made a sharp squealing noise. I put one leg over the pane and put my other one over the pane so I sat on it facing my street; I plopped off the pan and ran off in the direction of Bella's house. The damp and cold air surrounded me and made me grateful for pony tails because without my pony tail I knew my hair would have been a frizzy mess.

After walking for a few more minutes I could see Bella's orange truck and her father's police cruiser in front of their house. I could feel myself smiling slightly as I thought about the rocky beach in La Push; the memories were nice, most of them included my father.

_Flashback Time:_

_"Let's make another rock pile daddy!" A nine-year old Lucy yelled excitedly as she ran along the water's edge, giggling and flailing her arms around._

_ The noise she was making had drawn her father's attention away from his pregnant wife, who sat on a thick blanket as they discussed names. "I'll be right there darling," the little girl's father said as his wife shooed him away teasingly._

_ "Hurry up daddy! Hurry up!" Lucy said as she smiled, gathering up what she deemed the best stones._

_ "Alright, alright; I'm here." He said and they began to make piles of rocks together; the little girl giggling the whole time._

_End of flashback_

I sighed quietly as I noticed that I was just standing in front of Bella's front door. I knocked two times on the door and waited a few minutes before Bella answered the door. She greeted me with a slight smile and we walked in to her house. Her father, Chief Swan, was sitting on their green couch and watching a sports game on the television.

"Morning Chief Swan," I said greeting Bella's father as she led us through the house.

"Good morning Lucille," Chief Swan said as he turned his attention back to the game.

"C'mon lets go to the kitchen." Bella said nodding her head in the direction we were going to go, "Have you eaten yet? I made something for breakfast and I think there's still some left."

"Nah, I'm good." I said taking a seat at her table, "How have you been?"

"I'm good, have you been to First Beach before?" Bella said as she sat down, holding a cup.

"Yeah, it's _really _cold sometimes and rocky there, but I like it." I said shrugging my shoulders slightly.

Bella made an over exaggerated shudder, making me laugh slightly and roll my eyes. It was nice hanging out with Bella; something that I hadn't expected. I had thought she would be a mixture of Mike and his group; a bit snotty, annoying, stupid, shallow, and somewhat kind-hearted. But, she wasn't; she's nice, shy, blushes _a lot_, and understanding. Mature. It was a nice breath of fresh air. I didn't get teased about being _so _serious, don't get me wrong though because I made-believed with the best of them. I dreamed of Peter Pan coming to my window and whisking me away, I wanted to fall down a rabbit hole and be a hero, I hoped I would find a charming Prince and maybe even be the one doing the rescuing.

Admittedly, though, I did have a serious moment at _least _once a day. In those moments I could just lay back and think, let my brain run away or just sit back and read. I could scold like a mother to a misbehaving child with my friends, be the adult. With Bella it was like being with another _me_; a person who understood what it was like with one parent, well her to her parent wasn't deceased, but she still understood the family drama.

Bella and I talked for twenty more minutes before we heard loud knocking and people yelling outside of her house. Chief Swan yelled to Bella that her friends were here as we got up from the table and made our way over to the door. Bella opened the door and her friends smiled at her and began chatting loudly at the same time as we exited her house. Jessica was the first to notice me.

"What is she doing here?" Jessica giggled as she pointed to me.

"I invited her," Bella said as we started walking outside. I just simply followed behind her, ignoring the 'hushed' whispers of Jessica and Angela slightly reprimanding her.

We got into the cars and started driving off in the direction of First Beach. It was awkward, well for me it was awkward. Here I was in a car with the guy I threw a book at, a girl who gossiped about me and hated me, the guy who hit me and my friend with his car, and a quiet girl that writes about my embarrassing moments throughout High School. At least Bella was here, I don't think I would be able to survive this trip, or even be on this trip without her.

Angela, who sat next to me with and Bella, cleared her throat and turned her head in my direction, "So, Lucy, how did you meet Bella?"

This question caught Jessica's attention and she turned around to look at us, "Yeah, how _did _you meet Bella?" Her head cocked to one side and she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Um," I said slightly at a loss of words. I mean what do I say, 'We both have a common interest of figuring out the Cullen's dirty secret.' Yeah because that would seem normal, maybe after I say that Jessica will invite me unicorn hunting.

"We live near each other and became friends after the, uh, accident." Bella said blushing more with each word. To me and maybe even everyone else the slight lie in it was noticeable, even if it was kind of the truth.

Nonetheless, it seemed to appease everyone seeing as they returned to what they were doing. I let out a silent, almost nonexistent, sigh and looked down at my hands in my lap. The rest of the almost thirty minute ride continued, I barely said a few words in reply to the few things that were said to me from Bella, Angela, and even Mike.

"We're here you guys!" Jessica said happily as she threw the door open and we exited the car.

"It's pretty cold today," I said as I felt the chill of the air wrap around me.

"It is isn't it," Jessica said, "But, the waves today are amazing."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Despite her obnoxious attitude and sometimes whiny voice and tendencies to gossip, Jessica was a kind of alright and decent human being; _kind of._

"I think I'm going to walk along the edge of the water a bit." I said to the group as they began to put their wetsuits on. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement and I started walking.

It was nice to hear the slight crash that the waves made and feeling the mist as it's blown in my direction. I could her Bella's friends laughing slightly as they ran into the water. It was nice. The peacefulness lulled me as I continued walking. I didn't pay attention to how long I had been walking and how far I had been going. I could hear someone panting as they made heavy footfalls. I turned around slightly when I realized they were heading near me.

"Hey… We are… going to… head… home… now." Mike said in-between his gasps of air. I just nodded my head as we made our way back, I didn't even smack Mike as he leaned on my slightly, just elbowed him in the ribs.

I could see everyone as they finished packing up the stuff they brought, I made my way to help them when Bella grabbed my elbow and led me out of earshot of the group. I looked at her curiously and noticed that she looked pale, even paler than the usual paleness that her skin tone has. I just creased my eyebrows and tilted my head slightly.

"This guy named Jacob just told me something," She said whispering slightly.

I just deepened the crease between my eyes and raised my eyebrows and she continued further. "Something about the _Cullen's_" She waved her hand slightly, beckoning me to come closer, and with wide eyes I did.

All I could hear after those quick few seconds was my heart beating and the blood rushing to my head. I started shaking slightly and looked up at Bella, I faintly wondered if I was even paler than her.

"Oh my god."


	10. Chapter 10: Beep

The cold ones. The same three words that Bella had whispered into my ear just three hours ago still rang through my head as if she kept saying it. What did it mean? Did Bella even know what it meant? Sighing, I got up from my leaning position against the dark wood of my houses counters. I've already come to the conclusion that if I keep this, well I already know I'm too far invested in this to relinquish, that whatever could happen will be bad. I mean, just think about it, some girl starts stalking your family and discover your secret; a secret that was get hidden for a _very_ obvious reason. _Well _it wasn't obvious to me, yet, or maybe it was. How many meanings can there be to 'the cold ones.' Come to think of it, what does that even mean?

I shook my head slightly and stood up right. I walked out of the room and into the living room and straight towards the computer that sat at a desk on the far right of the room. I turned around slightly to see if anyone was around and after making sure nobody was I wiggled the mouse slightly to turn on the monitor. The blinding bright blue light surrounded me and wrapped me up in its glow. I flinched slightly and let my olive eyes adjust to the abrupt light. I moved the cursor over a bit and opened up a window and typed in the same three words Bella had spoken. I clicked on the first page link and different words upon the screen jumped out at me; pale skin, inhuman, blood, victims, eternally, and vampire.

I couldn't move; everything that I thought I knew changed. The world I knew didn't have _vampires_ in it; my world had rain and a routine that stayed the same. _This_ can't be real, it utterly impossible. I felt my chest tighten and my breathing quicken. Oh god, I needed to get out of the house. It felt like the walls would cave in at any moment. I stumbled out of the chair and felt my knees slip to the floor; I grabbed my chest and let out strained gasps of air.

"Lucy!" I heard my mom's voice gasp out, "Oh god, Todd call an ambulance!"

The world was getting quieter and I could barely see through the haze in front of my eyes. I barely registered the man my mother had hidden from me call and talk to a nine one one operator in a frantic voice. All I could hear was my heart pounding and my mother's cry, all I could feel was my chest heaving and a pain explode in my head and all over my body.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Lucy, wake up sweetie."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Mommy will she be okay?"

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Oh god I shouldn't have ignored you Luce, oh god I'm sorry, even Sean's sorry."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"I didn't see this happening… You have to make sure she heals; she's important. Trust me."

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Hey, it's been two days. Uh, I have to tell you something… unless you already know… Please get better."

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

**AN: I know it's a ****_really _****short chapter and I was going to make this longer and wait to post this on Sunday(I've decided to make Sunday my regular updating day, unless I get really excited/inspired then I will post sooner or twice in one week) but yeah. Can you guys guess who the people that were talking were? Happy Reading! :)**

**WOAH IMPROMpTU DISCLAIMER:**

**I WILL NEVER OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY BESIDES MY OC'S. I REPEAT: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE AND NEITHER ARE THE CHARACTERS, VAMPIRE PLOT, LOCATION, INTERNET, JASPER, BRANDS, MUSIC, AND ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY OC'S. YOU CAN HAVE TODD THOUGH, SEEING AS MY OC LUCY HATES HIM. JUST KIDING TODD WILL IS MINE. **


	11. Chapter 11: Darlin

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be-_

"C-can someone shut that noise up?" I croaked out, not bothering to open my eyes as the monotonous sound droned on and on.

I heard several gasps fill the room and heard the scuffing sound of shoes on tile. I opened my eyes and was blinded and startled by the amount of lights and the color white in the room I was in. My eyes shut several times to adjust to the brightness. I could see several blurry figures standing around me, and I blinked several more times hoping to see their faces and bodies clearer.

My mother, with teary eyes and dry tears on her face, stood on my right holding my hand and smiling as she cried. The man that my mother had been hiding from me stood next to her with his arms around her. His blue eyes remained on my mother, though every now and then darted back to me, and he had dark auburn hair. Those features were the same features on a girl no older than Maya, both of whom were sitting at the end of the hospital bed. To my left was another man, who was standing off to the side and looking at a chart. Everyone in town knew him, as they did everyone else; his name was Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle Cullen. Seeming to notice my stare, he looked up and started to walk forward.

"Oh sweetie, how do you feel?" My mother's voice caused me to look away and she started to take my face in her hands. "Is there any pain?"

I took a moment to think about the answer; physically I was fine, mentally was a whole other thing. "Yeah m-mom I'm f-fine, but I could use some-e water." I said as my mother _'friend_' hurriedly grabbed a glass of water that was conveniently placed on the little table that sat next to the hospital bed.

"Uh, thanks." I awkwardly spoke aloud, satisfied without the uncomfortable feeling in my throat.

"It was no problem," He said warmly as he smiled slightly. Huh and here I thought the guy hated me as much as I hated him. Poor guy doesn't even know how much I dislike him.

A throat clearing disrupted the awkward, well awkward for me, moment and directed all of our attentions to Dr. Cullen. "Now Lucille you must be wondering why you are here and what caused this turn of event."

"Yeah," I confessed, even though I wanted _nothing_ to do with this family.

"Well, your body's stress and anxiety levels were at a very high levels; extremely high, especially for your age." He said as he clasped his hands together.

I just nodded my head slightly as he continued, "I suggest we look to see what may have caused-"

"I _know _what caused it, I had just learned some very shocking things about some people in town and other personal things are going on in my life." I interrupted, daring to stare into the slightly widening yellow eyes.

My mother's voice once again brought me out of a stare down with Dr. Cullen. "What shocking news did you learn sweetie?"

I smirked a bit, watching as Dr. Cullen intently stared at me, "Just that Maggie and Sean are dating."

The rest of what my mother said went unheard by me as I stared at Dr. Cullen, just as intently as he had done.

* * *

"So why is Edward telling me to call you again? And I need a real answer! No more distracting me with idle chatting."

"I don't know issues with his 'daddy'?" I jokingly said as Bella and I talked on the phone. We had been talking for the last hour. To say I was shocked when she blurted out 'I'm dating Edward Cullen and please don't be mad!' instead of saying 'Hello,' when I went back to school a few days ago back would be an understatement.

I don't fully understand anything besides the fact that the whole family is _vampires_.

"Luuuuucy answer the question, I'm beginning to think that you're taking more than one pill for pain." Bella said while struggling to keep her laugh in.

"Ugh fine, honestly I don't really know why he wants you to call me? Maybe he's worried this will put a strain on our friendship?" I said ignoring the last part as I light-heartily rolled my eyes.

Bella sighed on the other side of the phone, "Yeah I have no clue either. Anyway I have to go, Charlie wants me, and I'll call you tonight."

"Okay, tell Charlie I said hey, bye Bells." I said as I pushed down the 'end' button.

I had been reading in my room for the next few hours when I felt my stomach rumble and quickly glanced at the clock on my desk, seeing that it was around seven now and I decided to go talk to my mom. To be truthful, ever since we got home from the hospital last week I had barely said a thing to her, it was mostly her talking very fast and worrying and fussing over me. I got up and fixed my dark green tank top and my light gray legging's; after I had straitened them out I walked down the hallway. My mother was sitting at the dining table with a mug in one hand and a thick book in the other.

"Hey mom… I uh think I'm going over to Bella's house." I awkwardly stated shifting my feet slightly as I blurted out. My mom just simply looked up from her book and raised one eyebrow.

"Okay honey." She said smiling, "Don't forget shoes and a jacket. Oh and be back before ten."

"I will, love you mom." I said walking forward and hugging her. I felt her arms rap around me and gently sighed. It felt like it had been centuries since the last time we had hugged.

"I love you too sweetie, have fun."

I slowly unwrapped my arms from her frame as she did the same, and doing as recommended I went back to my room and grabbed a thick grey jacked and my Converse shoes. I went through the window again, after almost stepping on Kermit who sat on the floor bellow it. I darted out into the slightly damp grass and started walking towards Bella's house. I really don't know why I said I would be going there; I guess it sort of popped out.

The sun would be setting anytime soon and it would be best to get there quickly, well not _too_ quickly seeing as I needed to formulate an excuse for why I was there. The wind shifted and blew the cold air in my direction; the cold was such a shock it sent me stumbling on my own feet.

"It's so cold tonight." I muttered to myself as I warped my sleeve clad arms around myself.

"It is cold tonight isn't it?" A male voice that I couldn't distinguish from behind me stated. As soon as the words left his mouth I screamed as stridently and as loud as I could.

There was a sound of rushing air for a second before my screams were silenced by a chilling hand being put over my mouth. The only thing heard in the silence was my _very_ muffled yelps and pleas. The panic and fear was blurring my senses, the only thing I could think was that I was going to die. After about a minute of struggling against the hand against my mouth, and the strangers other hand that was wrapped around the middle of my waist, I could feel the panic diminish as an overwhelming amount of serenity set in. I stopped struggling and fell limply in the attackers arms. He took his icy hand off my mouth, leaving it slightly numb, but kept his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Who are you?" I said weakly and surprisingly very calm.

The man choose to ignore me apparently as I heard him flip open a phone and begin to type in a number. "Carlisle tell Alice that I've got her, what should I do next."

I barely heard the conversation because of the fast speed he spoke in, I opened my mouth to scream again before the hand on my waist turned my around so my face pressed in the slightly less frosty chest, muffling what would have been my scream.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." The man said as he put the phone away.

"W-who are you?" I said slightly breathless trying move around, but to no avail.

"Jasper Hale ma'am,"

"Oh my god, you're here to kill me aren't you!" I said as I started screaming again, he didn't see it coming and hurriedly took his hands off my waist and I stumbled to the ground, still shrieking.

"Help m-" I started to scream only to be interrupted as Jasper grabbed me, in a bridal position, and everything went blurry.

Was this how Van Gough saw things? All swirled together, despite it seaming like just one bland color. Oh god enough with the deep stuff, I think I'm going to hurl. And as suddenly as it had begun it ended. He surprisingly gently sat me down on my bed- wait when did we get here and _how_? I rolled off the bed and grasped my abdomen.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned, still feeling as if I was moving.

"Sorry about that, I had forgotten to warn you." He said, slightly tense. "Now I must be going."

He started to turn around and seeing that I abruptly got to my feet and called out to him, "Wait Jasper," He stopped walking and turned around, "I think I deserve an explanation."

"Sorry darlin' but I can't give ya one right now." Jasper drawled, it was then I finally noticed the southern accent he had been speaking in. "I've got to go help your friend, Bella."

Flashing me a strained smile, he rapidly turned around and left before I could say anything else.

**AN: I think we can all come to the agreement that I suck at actually posting a chapter on my agreed day of Sunday. I just get really excited about the chapter and want people to see it. So I've decided that anytime of the weekend, like Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, will be my posting day. I also wanted to give a HUGE thank you to every person that followed, favorited, reviewed, and read this story. You guys are AMAZING! You all encourage me to write and try to be the very best that I can be. :D**

**P.S Happy Reading! :) **

**P.P.S: OMG SHE MET JASPER FORMALY! SPQUEEE! **


	12. Chapter 12: Falling

The school room was completely filled, well except for a few students, and I couldn't take it; it felt like I was surrounded by thousands of sweaty bodies, not just thirty. I nervously tapped my pencil on the desk as I stared at the important test in front of me, the important _blank _paper. This test was going to decide _everything_. Taking a big gulp of air, I stood up. All of the people that filled this room immediately put their eyes on me, the teacher included. I just tensely opened my mouth.

"I can't do it!" I practically yelled before running out of the room. I ran towards my locker and skidded to a stop; I leant against the locker then slid down to a kneeling position.

"Stupid," I muttered, repeating the word, then placed my head between my knees before repeating it again. The hallway was a nice break from the stuffy class of evil, the hallway was empty, cold, and I felt more relaxed. No I felt _calm_.

"… I know you're here Jasper." I said, not bothering to lift my head up. It didn't take a genius to put two things together.

"How did ya figure it out?" I heard Jasper's voice say, he has a nice voice- I mean… just that… no.

"It doesn't take a genius Jasper." I stated, slightly blushing from my thoughts.

"Well you're the first human to know then," He said, and was that amusement in his tone. I didn't get to think about it long because he continued. "So why are you out here?"

"I had a freak out and yelled at everyone in my class then ran out here, there nothing much to really tell." I said slightly shrugging my shoulder. Gah, liar you know how much of a big deal that test was; yet here I was being so nonchalant. I just ruined my life.

"Hey, don't you still owe me an explanation, preferably one that includes what happened on Sunday and why none of you, including my friend Bella, weren't here." I said raising my head up to actually look at the guy sitting right in front of me. He just gave me one of those weird tense smiles; it goes great with the weird hair… and the very nice face- gah _no _brain, bad brain! Oh here comes the blush.

"Alright, let's go." He said standing up and nodding his head in one direction. I just opened my mouth, baffled, "C'mon, don't tell me you'd rather go back in there."

I just shook my head, and then silently followed him as he walked down the hall. "Hey wait up!" I called running after him and his long strides.

"Are you sure Edward won't mind us taking his car?" I said dubiously once I realized which car we were heading to.

"He can find another way home," He said and I sensed there was another meaning to those words.

"Okay," I said  
getting into the passenger seat, not finding any other words appropriate to say.

* * *

" This. Is .Awsome!" I yelled as Jasper drove to the destination, which was still unknown to me. Who knew I would enjoy speeding cars as much as I did. Instead of replying to me, he just laughed.

Finally he stopped the car, putting an end to the almost ten minute drive. I had a feeling he dragged the ride out more, because we were at my house and it only takes Maggie seven minutes to get here and she doesn't drive anywhere _near _speeds like that. Somewhat shakily I stumbled out of the car, and walked up to the front door, before stopping.

"Uh Jasper, I'm pretty sure my mom's not going to be happy to learn I ditched school." I said slightly looking at him from my peripheral view.

"She's not home," He just simply said.

"Okay, if you're so sure." I said still not believing him.

I unlocked the door, seeing the look on Jasper's face after I said those words. I awkwardly stood in my kitchen, not used to having a boy in my house let alone a vampire.

"Ready for that explanation," He said, I was grateful that he broke the silence and slightly eased my awkwardness. That could be due to his vampire issue or just him.

"On Sunday Bella was invited over to watch my family play baseball- no interrupting me." Jasper said as I went to open my mouth. "While she was there a group of nomads, wandering vampires, came along to see what was happening and saw Bella. These nomads, as most vampire typically are, drank human blood and wanted Bella. One of the vampires, James, had a gift, as some vampire do, he could track people. He became fixated on finding her so we took her and some of her items out of town. Alice and I had just left when she got a vision of you going to Bella's house and getting drained by James."

He paused, and his words sat into me. I would have died last week if it wasn't for him and his family.

"Alice told me to go save you and that I could catch up with them right after. I got your and stopped you from going in James direction and then joined back with Alice. Long story short, Bella got away from us in Phoenix and went to an old Ballet studio of hers to meet with James. We showed up and stopped him from killing her and destroyed him, but not before Bella got bitten by James." He stopped talking again, and I felt myself being horrified by the story yet enthralled by Jaspers voice.

"I know you said no interrupting, but does this mean Bella is a vampire?" My eyes were wide as I asked Jasper.

"Let me finish." Jasper said only to lightly glare at me when I squeaked out a sorry, "Edward sucked the vampire venom out of her wrist and she went to the hospital for her injuries, the story is that she tripped down the stairs at the hotel and fell out of a window. She's fine, except for some scars and a broken leg."

"Wow sounds like Bella," I said referring to the fell out of a window part, slightly laughing.

"Can I ask another question?" I asked Jasper.

"Sure I guess,"

"Why does your hair look like that?"

* * *

"Okay what about this?"

"Now why would I even consider walking out into public looking like this?" I said incuriously as Bella teasingly grabbed all of my hair and clipped on top of my head in a big tangled mess.

"C'mon I think Jasper would _love _this, it totally matches his hair." Bella said still holding onto the brush. We were currently in her bedroom getting ready for prom, well joking around before Alice called Bella over to get Bella ready as planned, just because I was going with Jasper didn't mean I was getting ready there. It also was a win-win situation because I got to get ready with my best friend for prom, even if she was forced by some short vampire to get ready right after at the said vampire's house.

And yes I did say I was going with Jasper, hey a lot can happen in a month.

_Flashback time:_

_"Sooo Jasper was there any reason why you wanted me to sit with you outside?" It was a week after the last time Lucy and Jasper had given her an explanation._

_ "Is there something wrong with wanting to talk to you," Jasper said as he took a seat directly in front of her._

_"No, I was just curious. Don't you, I don't know, hate me or something" Lucy mumbled slightly blushing before it faded away instantly._

_ Jasper just smiled to himself. It was less tense and pained looking than it had been a week ago and Lucy thought it had something to do with the fact that her favorite Alice in Wonderland shirt went suddenly missing, then re-appeared just the other day; and maybe it also had to do with the fact that she was wearing the shirt too. She liked the way it smelled after it had re-appeared, even though it had been washed it felt as if the scent was still there._

_ "Why would I ever hate you?" Jasper spoke quietly and Lucy wasn't sure if it was more to himself or her._

_O.o.o_

_ Two weeks later Lucy was sitting on her bed, crying. It felt as if she had been in this situation before. Her former best friend Maggie had just told her that she couldn't be seen with her anymore, and why, because Lucy was hanging out with the Cullen family more and Bella's group of friends more. It felt as if Lucy's heart was ripped out; it just wasn't fair. _

_ "You okay darlin?" Jaspers voice said, startling Lucy as she slightly shrieked._

_ "Sorry," Jasper said sheepishly as Lucy's red rimmed eyes glared at him, before softening when she looked into his dark gold eyes. _

_ "I'm sorry Jasper," Lucy whispered._

_ "It's alright Lucy, what happened?" Jasper said sitting beside her on the ground as she put her head on his shoulder and started talking to him. It was then in that moment that Jasper had realized just how much he cared about Lucy; no he didn't love her, yet, but he cared about her enough to realize it was more than a friend should care about another friend. _

_O.o.o_

_ A few days later Lucy was pacing in the hallway, slightly watching as people dispersed in the halls to go to lunch. She had just realized something, something really big. It was shocking to her that it took this long to realize just how great Jasper was. It was shocking to her that she realized she _liked _him. How could she like her Jasper- no he wasn't Lucy's Jasper. Even though she deep down wanted him to be._

_O.o.o_

_ Jasper and Lucy were hanging out together in the Cullen house. It wasn't uncommon to see these two together nowadays, you didn't find Jasper without Lucy and vice versa; the whole family and most of the town were betting on when they would get together. Jasper was sitting on the couch as they watched Emmett and Edward play wrestle through one of the many huge windows, while Lucy sat on the floor against Jaspers legs; Bella was on the floor next to Lucy laughing as she watched. _

_ The fight was soon ended as Emmett grew frustrated and threw a rock at Edward, much to Bella's displeasure and much to Lucy and Jasper's amusement, at what Emmett did or Bella's horror nobody knew the answer. Bella ran outside to go see Edward as Rosalie and Emmett went out to the forest._

_ "Hey darlin I need to ask you something." Jasper said looking into Lucy's green eyes and she craned her neck to look up at him._

_ "Yeah Jasper?" Lucy asked softly, smiling slightly._

_ "Do you-" Jasper began to say before Alice ran into the room, startling Lucy._

_ "No! Not yet Jasper!" Alice yelled wagging her finger at him. Jasper just looked at her disbelieving, while Lucy looked confused as to what they were talking about."Now do plan B!"_

_ Jasper just sighed as Alice ran off; to the mall or her room Jasper didn't know. Lucy looked up at him with her eyebrows creased in confusion. Jasper didn't answer her and he just simply picked her up in a bridal position and ran. _

_ "Jasper! What are y-" Lucy began to yell before the blurs and swirls of the scenery became too much for her human eyes and she cut her self off and buried her face in Jaspers neck. Then abruptly Jasper stopped and gently put her down; on her bed. _

_ "Why are we here Jazz?" Lucy said, adapting to the nickname his family had given him._

_ Instead of answering her he just sat on the ground and asked her a question, a question that seemed so simple to certain people yet so meaningful to somebody like Lucy._

_"Will you go to the prom with me Lucy Maves?" Jasper said even though he hated the meaningless human teenage traditions, but he knew she would enjoy it; that and a certain vampire told him she would. _

_ o.o.o_

Now here I was, wearing a dark navy prom dress that was strapless with a slight sweetheart neck line, the fabric on my torso wraped around it, as if it was made for me, and had multiple thin layers of navy tulle cascading down beautifully. My brown hair, that was normally in a sloppy pony tail with my slight fringe in front of the side of my face, covering my scar that was along my hair line on that side, was still up but put in a low bun at the nape of her neck.

"I-I… I'm speechless Bella." I said slightly gawking at my reflection.

"You look beautiful Lu," Bella said smiling at me, "Jaspers one lucky guy" She said as she slightly bumped her hip into mine.

"I'm really lucky," I said trying not to mess up the slight make up on my face, "Oh Bella is this how you feel with Edward."

"Yeah, I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world, it's as if I'm floating."

"I… I didn't believe in love after my dad died." I said quietly ignoring Bella's questioning look, "It was mostly due to the fact that my mother had moved on so fast when I was ten, just a few months after he died. It made me think that she didn't truly love him since she could move on so fast, but now I realize that my mom moved on so fast _because _she loved my dad so much; the love she had for him was so pure and deep that she didn't know what to do. So she redirected the love to other guys, she wanted to see if she could actually love another person just as much as she loved him. Then she found Todd Will, and I can see that she _truly _loves him. And now I've found Jasper and he made me fall."

**AN: There is picture's of Lucy, Maggie, Sean, and Lucys prom dress on my profie. They've been there for a while (not the prom dress one) so if you want you can go check it out.**


	13. Chapter 13: Everlasting love

**AUTHOR TALK TIME FEATURING ANSWERS/ STUFF TO REVIEWERS:**

**Dalonega Noquisi: Thank you! Also if you want a hint at what is going to happen in New Moon just go check out the first chapter again, this story is set in Twilight, in-between Twilight and New Moon, and New Moon. :) **

** SupernaturalGirl51799: Thanks! Jasper is my favorite vampire. :P**

** gokuhikaru82: This is really late, but Eeeeek my first review ever! I would like to thank you, my family, the academy, Stephenie Meyer, Jasper… I think I got carried away with that. **

* * *

Lights flashed everywhere, people danced and swayed to the music while others 'gambled', some spiked the drinks, and I ,somehow fitting into this scene, I stood leaning against my vampire date taking in everyone and everything. It was everything I had imagined a stereotypical prom to be like, well I hadn't exactly imagined the _supernatural _beings, but I probably wouldn't be at the prom without them. I could already feel a smile forming on my face; without a moment's hesitation I started walking around, and Jasper followed behind me.

"Where are you going?" Jaspers sweet voice asked from behind me, I choose to ignore him as I weaved my way through the different bodies.

Finally I decided I had reached the spot I was looking for when I saw the rest of the Cullen-Hales sitting at a table, well not all of them seeing as Alice was twirling by herself in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey guys," I said as I lifted the navy skirt of my dress slightly to sit down next to Rosalie, who immediately went to sneer at me. It's so nice that we can all get along.

"Hey Lucille!" Emmett practically screamed, ever since he found out the other day, when Carlisle wanted to check up on my scaring from the car accident that happened many months before ,that my full name is Lucille he hasn't stopped calling me by it. I just rolled my eyes while Rosalie nodded at me.

"So is everyone enjoying the prom as much as _I _am?" Alice chirped as she twirled into a seat next to Emmett.

"The human's traditions are weird." Rosalie all but growled as she crossed her arms. Emmett smiled boyishly and grabbed her hand dragging her to the dancing area, and I could see the slight upturn at the ends of her frown.

"So Lucy, have you seen Bella? Doesn't she look _amazing_?" Alice spoke very fast as she stood up and went off in another direction.

I looked up at Jasper who was watching his family member, and Bella, on the dance floor with a slight smile. I had a feeling he knew I was slightly staring up at him, but if he did I wouldn't know because he didn't acknowledge it. He truly looked handsome, well he does every day, but it was just something else to see him in a suit; and to make it even better he didn't have his hair all bunched up, it was actually parted and I think it suited his curly/wavy hair better, but his appearance didn't matter as much as his personality mattered to m, it was more of a bonus.

"Do you want to talk a walk?" Jaspers asked me, breaking me out of my slight trance. I blushed slightly, and then nodded as I grabbed the pale hand that was extended out to me.

I could see Jasper smile out of the corner of my eye and could feel my own smile make an appearance, as it always did when I was with Jasper. We maneuvered our way through the different bodies and we were soon outside, Jasper still held onto my hand as he led me towards a bench. I could hear the muffled sound of the music from the building near us and could barely see several random pairs walking outside. The sun had already gone down so the twinkling stars above our heads and the wide moon provided us with just enough light to be able to vaguely see each other. Jaspers head turned to my direction and I unabashedly continued to admire him. His ocher eyes seemed to illuminate in the darkness as they stared into my own green eyes.

We sat as close as we could to each other and I could dimly see Jasper inclining his head towards mine very slowly, so slow that I was barely sure he was, but soon enough his face was even closer to mine and he placed one of the gentlest kisses I had ever had on my forehead. His lips weren't against my face anymore as his moved his face a bit until his forehead rested on my own, our noses slightly touching as both of us had endearing and soft smiles of our faces.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a simple smile, slightly wondering if that perfect and picturesque night had actually happened. But it did, seeing as my prom dress laid folded on my desk chair and my hair was still in it bun; the other confirmation was the sweet photo of Jasper and I entering the prom together that was pinned up on the yellow wall above my headboard. I craned my neck to look up at it once more, and then stretched my limbs out and yawned very loudly and unladylike, but hey when I have been one to care about that.

I threw myself out of the comforting warmth of my bed and began to pad my way across the floor to my closet, accidently kicking my copy of The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up by J M Barrie, or Peter Pan as it's more commonly known as. I grabbed a light green plaid print shirt and denim cuffs, the weather outside seemed to be a very rare warm day, after I got changed out of my night clothing I took out the now ruined bun and fixed it into my usual pony tail.

As I made my way to the kitchen I could see my mom exiting Maya's room with a slight somber expression. I cleared my throat slightly to alert her of my presence, and as expected she jumped slightly.

"_Oh_! Lucy don't do that to me, you frightened me nearly to death." My mom gasped out as she over-dramatically grasped her heart. I just rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong with Maya?" I asked, slightly nodding my head in the direction of her sticker covered door. My mother looked hesitant to answer.

She opened her mouth several times before deciding to speak, "While you were at the prom last night she got a fever, and now it's spiked up to almost one o' six. I need to take her to the hospital."

I visibly cringed as she said the word hospital; we didn't have the fondest memories of Forks hospital. I offered my mom what I hoped was a sympathetic smile and continued on to my previous destination. The first time I had ever been to the hospital was when I was three and my grandmother had been diagnosed with cancer, I was so young and didn't really understand the whole concept of death; all I remembered from that time was suddenly going to the hospital everyday for a week until suddenly the visits stopped and everyone was sad for a while. Then, when I was seven and my family and I went to go see my mother's friend Kayla who had just delivered her baby, I remember my mom's smile as she went into the room being the last smile I saw that day as one hour later she came out of the room with dry tear stains on her face; I had never gotten to see the baby and I guess now that I'm older I understand why.

After that day my family and I had a seven year break from tragedy until that faithful day in my eighth grade year. I hazily remember me and m mother sitting in the kitchen during that years thanksgiving break as she stuffed the turkey while I drew rolled out pie crust, all for the next day. One moment I was giggling merrily as I got splattered with the pie filling, the next moment my mother was on the floor uncontrollably sobbing as I vainly tried to comfort her; in her fit of anguish she yelled at me, saying how I could be so calm when my father was dead. That was the moment that had changed my life forever; my happy and carefree attitude took the back burner as I used snark, silence, and reading as a shield.

Then there was the couple of times I was in the hospital, well I'm not even sure if my mom_ knew_ about the first visit; all she realized was one day when I had my side fringe pinned up several months later was that I had a scar along my hair line and a tiny scar from scabbing on the bridge of my nose. With the second visit, or first to my mother, she was practically breaking down as I was 'dying' in front of her; her words not mine.

I swallowed thickly as I realized I would have to be prepared to deal with whatever Maya was going through and what my mother would be going through as she would twist the doctor's words and basically begin to mourn a death that hasn't even happened. Sighing, I realized I would have to just be prepared for whatever would happen when it happens; there was no use in trying to talk some sense into my mother.

I then proceeded to go through my morning routine, with the exception of not telling Maya to get changed because of her ailment. I ate my cereal and brushed my teeth; all before Bella came over and rang my doorbell.

"Hey Bells!" I greeted Bella cheerfully as I walked out of the front door of my home. Bella just smiled widely as we walked over to the rusty orange truck.

We both got in and began to drive over to the Cullen house, it seemed like less than month since the first time I had visited the Cullen house for the first time. From what Bella had told me about her own experience, mine paled in comparison; I mean all mine was, was a visit to the family of vampires that I wasn't even supposed to know about. Honestly it was awkward, I wasn't a 'member of the family' as Bella is now _and _then, I was just a casualty that wasn't planned for, it wasn't for like a week or more until Jasper actually became my friend and they began to trust me more; well Alice has always trusted me and Edward was more welcoming than the others, but that was mostly due to Bella's influence and the fact that it was his own fault that I learned about them. I guess I should be very grateful to Bella, Edward and even Tyler; if it wasn't for them I would even have a boyf- well he's not _exactly _my boyfriend, well at least to the extent of my knowledge. All I know is that I am _very _fond of him and his company and I _think _he is too. What I do know is that I'm not going to press him for answers, it would be too embarrassing if I found out he only did this out of pity or only saw a friend in me, and I didn't want to risk this- well whatever _this_ was.

"Lucy I completely understand if you want to admire my dashboard more, but shouldn't we go inside? We've been parked outside the house for about five minutes, and I _swear _I see Alice glaring at us from her room holding up a dress." Bella told me, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Sorry Bella, I was just thinking about something." I said sheepishly as we made our way out of the car.

"What's got you doing this, you only stress over things when you over think or something's happened." Alice told me, seemingly popping out of nowhere- most likely jumping out of the window.

I jumped a bit, I startled easily which is a trait I inherited from my mother, and breathed in and out a few times before replying. "… Uh, it's just that Maya is sick and you know how my mom gets." I said half-lying, it was true though, they knew all about how my mother got like this when anything requiring a hospital or a situation that could end in death came up, even if you drink water too fast on one of her _very_ rare paranoid days around anniversaries of family members or friends deaths or tragic incidents.

They seemed to accept this answer as we walked in, only stopping a bit so Bella and I could greet Esme. As I greeted her, I didn't miss the disapproving glance Jasper had given me from behind Esme. He knew this part of me better than anyone, even my two best friends, I gave him a slightly apologetic glance and his disapproving look softened as I hoped he knew that I would explain it further to him when we weren't in the company of his family.

"C'mon Lucy, you can stare at Jasper later!" Alice yelled unnecessarily from the top of the stairs, causing me to blush and run up the stairs leaving muffled laughter behind me.

Once we had walked down the long hallway, we preceded to enter Alice's room. Immediately I knew that there was o mistaking this was Alice's room; it just _screamed _Alice. Bella went to the large bed in the middle of the room while Alice went straight to a door that led to the adjoining bathroom then went to a door next to it which I assume was the closet. I walked over to sit at the chair by the vanity while Bella muttered something that sounded like 'I hate this part.'

"Oh Bella don't be such a downer, look at Lucy she's already at the vanity!" Alice said running at a vampire pace to me and began to brush my hair.

'Help me.' I mouthed to Bella who just laughed, most likely enjoying this more than she should.

* * *

"Don't you still owe me an explanation?" Jasper said lightly teasing me as he stole the words I had once said to him from the window to my bedroom a few hours after I was at his house, since my mother was at the pediatrician with Maya still.

I gave him an overly exaggerated sigh as I rolled off my stomach and sat up on my bed. "If I must,"

I saw Jasper roll his eyes at my reply before sitting down at the desk chair as I continued, "Iwasjustoverstressingabutsomethingstupid." I muttered hoping he wouldn't it, despite his hearing.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "What was that darlin?"

"I said: I was just over-stressing about something stupid, I just didn't feel like explaining it out loud." I told him, trying to gauge his facial expression.

"Even without my empathy gift I can still tell your lying to me," Jasper said coming to sit by me on the bed. "If you don't feel like talking about it I understand."

"Thanks," I said softly as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Moments like this were my favorite moments with Jasper, we could talk to each other without the others listening, we could be more open and less private; we could talk about our past, Jaspers usually tended to be longer than my stories, seeing as he's been alive for one hundred and forty-two years. Sometimes we just spent these times just sitting side-by-side, no talking, it was peaceful.

I just wish I knew what he thought of me, does he feel nervous when he sees me, does he actually see this going somewhere, and does he think he could be falling in love with me? Because I know how I feel; my heart races at just the thought of seeing him, I want to spend forever with him and love him every day of forever, even if I have to become one of them. I'd do anything for Jasper, as long as we could have an everlastingly amount of tie together, because as long as I have a choice in this I'm not going anywhere and maybe- just maybe- he feels as passionate about this as me. Maybe, just maybe, I won't end up broken; I'll end up with the perfect ending. But, that doesn't seem likely.


	14. Chapter 14: Cinnamon and Peaches

Sometimes I ask myself what I did to deserve him; what I did to deserve his companionship. It wasn't like I was the greatest person to be with him, honestly he deserved _way_ better than me. He deserved someone who could always be there for him, who could love him unconditionally, and someone who had time to take him out on walks. Kermit totally didn't deserve me. I was becoming a horrible owner to the old dog.

As if on cue, Kermit let a low groan out as he entered my room, I assumed that translated to 'great the stupid humans still here.' On a side note, I wonder if that's something Rosalie has ever thought.

"C'mon Kermit lets go for a walk." I decided out loud, it was already July here in Forks and I needed to abuse this freedom in every way possible; one of these ways included me telling my mom I was staying at Bella's when in all actuality I was staying at the Cullen's playing really old board games with Alice, Jasper, and surprisingly Emmett.

One of the reasons Emmett gave me was saying that 'I was his favorite human,' which I didn't really doubt seeing as I'm one of the _only _humans he actually talks to; he also said it had to do with my slight temper. He really approved of me throwing books at unsuspecting students heads.

Anyway back to Kermit, who was now sitting on my feet and licking my toes in my room. I slowly slipped my feet out from under him and rubbed them on the carpet to get rid of the slobber, then grabbed his leash from one of my desk drawers and clipped it onto his pink collar; I had gotten Kermit when I was six and still believed the black Chihuahua to be a girl puppy, now eleven years old, named Kerri.

After I tugged on the leash several times to gets the fat Chihuahua he finally got up, his belly dipping all the way to the ground as he walked. I snorted as I watched how slow the dog walked before deciding to just pick him up and _carry _him around the block instead. I carried him out the door and was almost finished carrying him on my street when I saw Jaspers car pull up in my street, stopping in near the side walk I was on.

"Why are you carrying your dog?" Jasper asked me in an amused tone as he got out of the car and stopped in front of me.

"Well if you must know, Kermit is fat, lazy, and old and I don't feel like giving him a heart attack from walking." I said gesturing to the sleeping, and drooling, dog in my arms.

I looked back up at him through my lashes; he was shaking his head slightly as he laughed. His laugh startled the dog in my arms and Kermit woke up. Kermit began to growl and bark at Jasper, stunning me as I accidently let go of him, Kermit didn't cease his barking as Jasper glared at the dog I was trying to console.

"Shhh, Kermit what's wrong?" I said trying to stop the dog, vainly. I tried to pick him up which only caused him to growl louder as he went closer to Jasper, I feel back off my knees with a startled and confused gasp. Jasper bent over the dog to help me up, which caused the dog to panic. Kermit started barking louder, which made Jasper let go of my hand and Kermit ran over to me. Kermit licked my hand and crawled into my lap as he guarded me; somewhat protectively.

"Jazz, whys he doing this?" I asked Jasper, completely confused as to what was happening.

"Animals don't really like my kind," Jasper said backing away slightly, which made the barks grow quieter but they didn't cease.

"Oh, even Kermit? I mean, this is the closest thing he's had to a workout since I was fifteen." I said gesturing to the dog that had stopped barking and curled up in my lap. "Look, he even got tired of 'protecting' me, stupid lazy dog." I added absent –mindedly.

Jasper snorted, which was an uncommon thing to hear him do. He lowered his hand to me and helped me up as I slipped one arm under the dogs belly to hold him. I smiled gratefully at him and blushed faintly as he kept his hand in mine. We've been doing this- well _this_, for almost three months and I wasn't entirely used to it. But I knew that I _really _enjoyed it. I swung our hands as we walked; not back to my house but continuing the way I was going. I looked up at Jasper seeing him looking down at Kermit with his nose faintly wrinkled.

"What's your beef with Kermit now?" I asked Jasper, still continuing with our walk and swinging hands.

"You know how vampires how enlightened senses?" Jasper said, and I hummed in agreement. "Well everything to a vampire has a special sent, humans, plants, sometimes building, and animals."

"So what does Kermit smell like? What do _I _smell like?" I asked him excited to hear what I smell like.

"Well, Kermit smells like a wet dog and blueberries; which I'm not going to even question. You… Well." Jasper said as he crinkled his eyebrows while he thought about it.

"You smell like cinnamon and peaches." Jasper decided as he looked into my eyes.

"Well I sound pretty appetizing," I said out loud.

"Of course you would say that Lucy," Jasper laughed, feigning to be hurt as I elbowed him and pouted afterwards when I forgot how much that would hurt.

* * *

"Why are we out here Lucy?" Jasper asked me as I let Kermit into the medium sized backyard. I ignored him as I grabbed the water hose and filled up Maya's tiny kiddy pool and picked up dog brushes and soap and waited for the pool to fill up as Kermit slowly walked to the shade of one of the few trees in my back yard.

"We are giving Kermit a bath." I told him.

"_We_?"

"Yes _we_, Kermit need a bath and you said he smelled so I decided it was bath time," I said trying to mimic him on 'we' as I turned the hose off.

I could hear Jasper sigh, and when I turned around he was kneeled down by the kiddy pool with the sleeves of his long sleeved gray sweater rolled up. I giggled when I saw him glare at me as Kermit came walking over and nipped at Jaspers hand when he went to pet him.

"You knew he was going to do that." I called out to him as I made my way back to the little pool. Jasper just picked up the dog and ignored the way Kermit yapped at him and dropped him into the pool.

I ignored that and continued on with washing Kermit, even Jasper tried to wash Kermit; key word being _tried._

o.o.o

"Go fish!" Emmett bellowed at me triumphantly from a few feet away.

I winced at the volume while Jasper sent a glare at Emmett, along with Alice who was mad he stole her line on her turn, before reaching over me and grabbing a card from the pile in between Emmett and me and handing it to me. We were playing Go Fish at the Cullen house for our weekly game night; my mother thought I was still in bed.

Right now I was sitting on the ground in front of Jaspers legs as he sat on the couch. In front of us was Alice, who already had a proud smile, with Emmett next to her with a boyish smile. I smirked slightly when I saw what card I had, relishing in the expression on Alice's face as he muffled laughter told confirmed what I already thought.

"Okay Lucille, got any fours?" He inquired, and very eagerly I handed him the four of diamonds and told myself to never forget the look on his face.

Seeing as the Cullen's have been alive for as long as they've been, board games and card games can get boring and repetitive very fast. So, the Cullen's invented different ways to keep the games entertaining. Right now we were playing Cullen Go Fish; it was just like regular Go Fish except it had ten cards in the deck that had a red dot in the corner. Any person who was looking for a certain card and got that one had to do whatever the person who previously had the card tells them to do. It didn't sound that fun to me at first, but after watching Edward being told to walk upside down for twenty-four hours when he was playing changed my mind.

"Oh Shi-" Emmett began to say before Esme chided him.

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed gleefully, sticking my tongue out at Emmett; who returned the favor. "Okay Emmett, why don't you say a blonde joke every time Rosalie, Jasper, or Carlisle talk to you for the rest of the day."

"Why am I included in this?" Jasper questioned from behind me.

"Duh because you're blonde."

**AN: This is a lame chapter… Oh well it's more of a filler annnd I'm super excited for Friday because that means I can post the longest chapter I've written (it's been written for a few days now). Also what do you think of the name 'Falling', do you think it would be better titled as 'Falling with the Crumbling Walls,' or 'Falling off the Crumbling Walls,' or something like that. Oh oh oh and I have the titled for the sequel I have planned out! I think I'll call it 'Everlasting' or to kind of go with this title 'Catch me Before I Land,' or something. I can't for you guys to read the chapter of Friday. Happy reading! :) **

**P.s What would you guys think if I started doing one-shots of different moments that are mentioned or lengthier versions of flashbacks that happened throughout the story? I could post a separate story full of them, you know if you guys want. It would be stuff like Maggie and Lucy times, Jasper and Lucy times, Jasper talking and/or thinking of Lucy, Cullen and Lucy moments, etc. etc. **


	15. Chapter 15: I Love You

**September sixteenth:**

"How could this happen!" I sobbed, leaning against my mother as the words he last told me echoed in my head. "What did I do?!"

My mother tried to console me, but I was too far gone. He broke my heart; he didn't even give me a legit excuse for what he did. How could he just tell me I meant nothing so easily, he didn't even flinch when I told him to leave? How could he let me _waste _five months loving somebody who didn't even have the decency to end things?

"Did I mean that little to him!" I screamed hysterically, not caring how frightened my mother looked.

My mother must have given up consoling me because she ran out of the room telling Maya to go up stairs and lock the door and then she didn't come back. I laughed bitterly out loud, another person abandoned me.

* * *

**September thirteenth: **

"Jasper we need to go to the living room soon." I informed Jasper as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Remember, I need to help Alice with the decorations."

Jasper ignored me as he continued to hold me. I giggled and rolled my eyes as I slipped out of his grasp, him being as strong as he is could have easily held me in the same spot for hours, but let me go as he smiled but still kept his hand in mine. We were in the raised part of the Cullen house, the portion with Edwards's beautiful piano. The reason we were in there was because it was the most silent room in the house now, seeing as Alice and Esme were going crazy over the decorations and I wasn't needed until about a minute ago, and Jasper was telling me another story from his past, this one included Maria.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly jealous of Maria, I mean at least she _knew _what she and Jasper were, I'm just assuming me and Jasper were a thing because I haven't been told otherwise for the last five months; and Edward might have hinted that Jasper thought we were a thing to. Even though we haven't had an _real_ kiss, just kisses on the cheek and forehead, because Jasper isn't sure if he can do that without killing me; well he never said it as bluntly as that, Rosalie always did though, he always he can't afford to lose control. I guess it's stupid to be feeling this way, Jasper didn't love Maria- well he doesn't love me either, but at least there's a mutual affection.

"Jazz you need to let go of me so I can go help." I slight sing-song spoke as he pulled me in closer with a slight tug of my arm. I wrapped my arms around Jaspers frame and leaned my head against his chest as he held me.

Okay so maybe I could stay here for just a few-

"Lucille Anna Maves you get yourself down here right now! No time for cuddling!" Alice yelled at me as her voice carried throughout the house. "Jasper let her go before I burn your collection of books! Yours too Lucy!"

I immediately let go of Jasper knowing that Alice wasn't bluffing and Jasper let me go down the short flight of stairs after he placed a gentle lingering kiss on my cheek. As I went on the third step down, I turned around and sent Jasper a soft smile and I was surprised to see Jasper already smiling at me. It warmed my heart and made me feel a rush of emotion; love, happiness, and excitement. Nothing could be better than this.

I continued on the last few steps and went into the large and open living room to see Esme putting flowers in vase's and Alice barking orders at a man I had never seen before, I assumed he was someone they hired to help them. Esme saw that I had entered the room and waved me over with a smile.

"Okay Lucy, why don't you help me with the flowers? I'll pick out the flowers and vase's while you arrange them and place them." Esme told me as she began to pick a vase, one of many, from a multitude of vases in varying sizes and shapes and styles from the ground as another worker, this one female, handed flowers that went along and complemented the primary color of the vase.

I set out to arrange the flowers and placed them in a spot I decided they would look best, and after a few hours of work we were all finished with the decorations.

"Okay everyone, Bella and Edward will be here in twenty minutes." Alice announced as she stood at the top of the ladder she had used.

"And yes Lucy you can go and spend that time with Jasper." Alice said as an after though, right before I could open my mouth and give a very bad excuse for why I needed to go somewhere else in the house.

The Cullen-Hale's laughed along with me as I rolled my eyes and sheepishly walked out of the room and up the winding staircase to find Jasper in his study. As soon as I opened the door to his room I could see him reading a book in the open –door adjoined room. I smiled as I picked up my bag from his bed and grabbed my book, today's choice being Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. I sat down on the floor beside his bed and stared reading, at the same time I heard the common whoosh of air before Jasper was seated right next to me, both of us still read; only his right arm was around me and my head was on his shoulder.

The moment was so serene and just felt like the right time. "Jasper I-"

"Lucy, Jasper it's time to come down! Alice bellowed echoing all over the spacious house, cutting me off which had left me slightly irate, but disappeared when Jasper kissed my forehead.

"Let's go sweetheart." Jazz said lovingly as he kept his arms around me as we walked down to the living room, waiting for Bella to come down stairs.

I saw Alice at the base of the staircase tapping her foot on the floor, she looked up at us then told Jasper and me to stand in a certain place. I went to follow Jasper but Alice held a hand out stopping me before mouthing 'Trust me.'

I sighed slightly before walking to Jasper and feeling his familiar cold arms wrap around me from behind and clasp together in front of me as I placed my own hands in-between his clasped ones, his hands holding mine. I leaned into him as he tightened his grip around me, despite his chilling body temperature, something about him made me feel warm and fuzzy; I guess this is what l-

"Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in." Carlisle said apologetically to Bella, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Like that's even possible. Happy birthday, Bella." Emse said jokingly as Alice went to grab a camera and took a picture of us all.

Alice quickly held tout the camera with the picture on the screen. Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist and he was kissing her temple, Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme's shoulders, Bella was leaned into Edwards with her eyes closed both sporting soft smiles, and Jasper and I were still in the same position and I was looking at the camera smiling while Jasper was looking down at me smiling slightly.

Emmett went on to make a joke, that had upset Bella and then we began to do the presents. I walked up to Bella, wanting to be the first to give her a present.

"Here you go Bella, it's from me and Jasper." I told Bella as I handed her a medium-sized, rectangular shaped, purple wrapped present. It was a new copy of Wuthering Heights, well technically new seeing as it was in amazing condition, but it was one of the first copies of it.

"This is really cool, thank guys." Bella said happily as she thanked us. I smiled back at her as I returned to my spot in front of Jasper and he wrapped his arms around me again.

I rested against him and closed my eyes slightly as the rest of the presents were distributed. I opened my eyes as I heard Bella say something to Emmett.

"No hating on the truck. Thank you, Emmett." Bella said and I could feel myself start to laugh as she defended the piece of junk.

"Open mine." Alice said somewhat pushily as she pushed her present into Bella's hands.

I smiled, I couldn't wait to see Bella's face when she opened it, I was there when Alice decided to get it; we were in my room when she got the vision of Bella loving the present after she opened it. As Bella went to peel a piece of the paper she cut herself. Then so many things happened in a blink of an eye; Bella started dripping blood, Jasper threw me aside, Jasper lunged at my best friend, I felt the pain of the shattered vase bellow my hands, Edward threw Bella behind him and into a glass table, Bella shattered the table and started bleeding more, Edward and Jasper started to fight, Jasper gets thrown into and wall but comes back and tries to lunge at Bella before changing his direction to me, and I feel myself scream as he gets closer.

I tensed up waiting to die at the hands of Jasper, what I didn't expect what to slowly open them to find Jasper being pinned down, or that the Cullen's would start darting their eyes between Bella and I like we were food. Carlisle moved in a blur and grabbed me and set me by Bella and he stood near us. Edward seemed to snap out of it slightly as he placed himself in between us all. I looked up, hoping to see Jaspers loving golden eyes, but all I could see was him snarling and growling at us; at me. I felt part of my heart break just looking at it, just watching helplessly as he was dragged out and as the other dispersed from the room.

Bella was taken to another room and I numbly followed, still cradling my hand and wrist. It was still sinking in how fast this birthday party had turned horribly wrong.

**September fourteenth: **

The next day was strange, ever since the senior school year had started I had been riding with Alice to school seeing as that Jasper is 'off at college', this morning though when she pulled up she didn't come in like she usually does and when we began the drive to school she was barely saying anything- and when she did it was in a strange tone and she kept sending me looks that I couldn't decipher and she kept looking guilty. It was unnerving me and made me nervous, she wouldn't even tell me how Jasper was doing; she avoided the topic.

Finally the awkward car ride had ended and she ran, at a human pace, out of the car leaving me stunned. I blinked several times before exiting the car and shutting the door, and the second the door shut the car flashed signaling it had been locked. So she obviously saw herself doing this to me. I just shrugged of the hurt and walked across the lot to the school building, going past Bella and Edward and uncannily Bella had a mirror image to me of hurt on her face.

The strangeness didn't even end there; Alice had dropped me off back at home, this time without saying anything, and then abruptly peeled out of my street when I got out of the car. Something was going on and I really don't think I'm going to like it.

**September fifteenth: **

"So I'm not going crazy, you noticed it too?" I asked Bella as we spoke on the phone after school.

Yeah, they were so distant. It's completely unlike them." Bella said disbelieving, "Edward didn't even see me once today!"

"Jasper didn't even come by to ask about my sprained wrist; in fact he hasn't even seen me since that night." I told Bella.

"I know he-" Bella started to say.

"Okay dad!" Bella yelled, most likely it wasn't directed to me, "Sorry Lu, I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Bell." I said slightly disappointed she had to go. She was the only one I could actually talk to without censoring the heck out of everything, like the fact that they were forever immortal beings.

My wrist was still sore, despite the pain killers, and I just wanted to see my vampire. Nothing was going right this week, was it too much of me to ask for everything to go right; was it wrong for me to ask for the overly-cliché happy ending?

I guess it was seeing as my best friend was thrown into a glass table by my vampire and then he threw me into a glass vase full of roses and sprained my wrist. I sighed; I wasn't going to get anything done by moping and griping. So acting on a whim and though, I ran out of my room and grabbed the phone that was on my mother side table; completely ignoring the startled look from my mom as I interrupted her soap operas.

I punched in a number I have grown to memorize by heart and waited for the ringing to stop as his voice picked up the phone.

"Hello," the southern accent said very hesitantly.

"Hello Jasper," I said curtly, not intending to sound as harsh as I came off.

I heard Jasper sigh on the other end of the phone, "You're mad,"

"I'm not going to lie to you Jazz, I kind of am." I said incredulously, did he really expect me not to be mad?

"You didn't even _call_ me!" I continued, letting my anger out. "What kind of person throws another into some glass and doesn't even call them!" I could practically hear him wince on the other side.

"I'm sorry dar-" Jasper began to say.

"No, no, no you don't get to 'darlin' me." I interrupted. "Now, we are going to talk, _in person_, tomorrow and you can explain it to me then. Goodbye Jasper."

I hung up the phone, and for a moment I felt better; then felt that feeling crash and burn as a feeling of dread irrupted in me. Seeing him tomorrow brought out mixed emotion, happy to _finally_ see him and dreading to hear his excuse. What if he found a vampire to be with, I could never compete with that. I mean even Edward still saw Bella, Jasper didn't even try.

**September sixteenth:**

I was sitting nervously on my couch by the door, what if he didn't even come to talk to me. It was Friday and after school and I was manically waiting for Jasper to show up any minute seeing as I hadn't even gotten specific time for when he was going to talk to me, if he was at all. I tapped my fingers on my knees and tapped my feet.

"Lucy, stop. I'm trying to help Maya with her school work." My mom said sharply, having to tell me to stop for the fifth time. I mumbled an apology in response.

Finally after what felt like hours, the door bell rang. I ran towards the door and flung it open hoping to see Jasper, but was disappointed when I saw Todd staring down at me; with his usual warm smile. Gosh couldn't he be family-friendly somewhere else. I rolled my eyes and dropped the smile and I went to slam the door shut, only to be stopped by my mom and sent up to my room with a wave of her hand.

I went back up to my room, ignoring Kermit and his whines on the way, and slammed my door open and collapsed onto the bed with a huff. Of course Jasper had to stand me up; I don't blame him, I would stand up a jerk like me too.

"Should I come back later?" A voice asked from somewhere in my room, startling me as I fell off the bed and went to scream before being cut off by a cold hand.

"Now why do I feel like we've been here before?" Jasper asked out loud. I looked up at him and tried to send him a 'let go' look, but he still held on as he pulled his hand off my mouth.

"We have been like this before and no stay so we can talk." I told him as I sat back on my bed. I expected Jasper to sit on the bed also, but he backed away until he was against the wall. I raised an eyebrow; this was strange, even for _Jasper._

"I won't be around the bush; my family and I are leaving." He bluntly told me, not looking in my eyes.

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth open several time, "W-why?"

"We've stayed too long," He said in the same tone and still didn't meet my eyes. "I've stayed too long anyways; I only stayed back because you wanted to talk."

"You weren't even going to say good bye?" I whispered heart brokenly. "I thought I meant something to you."

"You were just some human I took pity on." Jasper said callously.

"So I wasted all this time being in love with you for nothing?" I said louder and incredulously, ignoring the way he tensed up at those words. "What kind of jerk does that!? You don't even have the excuse that you didn't know how I felt! You feel everyone's emotions!"

He just stood there silently, with his jaw clenched. I stood up from the bed looking at him- no daring him to look at me. I could feel my heart rate increase as the anger took over.

"Just leave Jasper Whitlock; you've wasted enough of my time to last a lifetime." I told him, only half-meaning the words.

He didn't waste any more time as he ran at unnatural speeds out of my window and to wherever he was going. I could feel myself crumble as my knees met the floor and my sobs escaped. I let the screams and yells of heart break and anguish release as I curled up into a ball.

"Lucy! What's wrong?!" My mom yelled as she burst into the room with my sister hovering around the door way.

I ignored my mother and continued to sob loudly. "It isn't fair! I loved him more than anything and he broke my heart. I _still _love him despite it all!"

The pain of a broken heat is overwhelming; who could be prepared to find out the person that you fall in love with could become so cruel in just a matter of minutes. Didn't he love me back? Maybe he was just acting so lovingly based off my own emotions.

"How could this happen?"


	16. Chapter 16: Already know

A few weeks had gone by and I was finally convinced he wasn't coming back. Was this how it was always going to be; so numb and monotonous? ow could I H How could I go from one moment being the happiest girl in the world with the most amazing guy on the planet, to this nonexistent and empty shell of a person? How could he do this to me, how could he _rip _my heart out and then take it with him? Why did he do this?

This was how my life has become; I ask myself all these unanswerable questions and just freeze and watch as my friends look at me like I'm a different person. I guess I was, seeing how Jasper- no _he _took everything away from me. He took my happiness, my hope, my personality, and my mind. As pathetic as it sounds, it was true. But, at least I wasn't as bad as Bella; she showed how she was feeling, on the inside, outside. I kept it inside, even though I'm the world's worst liar and I knew my friends saw it; maybe deep down inside I want someone to see how broken I am.

What hurt the most, though, about this who thing is how easily he could make me feel like I'm on top of the world, to being wrecked and ruined on the ground.

* * *

Autumn was always a hard time of the year; it meant that my father's anniversary is coming up. Maybe my mother wouldn't be as bad as she has been for the last three years; she has Todd and his daughter, who I still haven't learned the name of. At least she has someone to console her throughout this time.

And here I thought I was getting better. I still can't even help but be bitter that I lost my first love in a tragic fit of breaking hearts. _Well _it wasn't like we had some big battle and I groveled on my knees while I declared my love for him, all it was, was him telling me his feeling were lies and that I was a pathetic human. Ouch, I still sound bitter. But, then again who is judging me in my mind- it's not like Edward, no other _him_, is not around to judge my frantic thoughts. He was just as big as a jerk as Jasper- if not more, seeing as he fabricated this lie of him loving Bella, only to tell her his true feelings and then run away with his whole family.

Also, how could Alice betray us like that? Along with Bella, she was my best friend, now all I have is a shell of a best friend and a knife in my back. It just seemed like anything that could possibly go wrong, has happened. All I'm waiting for is for some tragic-

"Oof!" An obviously girls voice gasped out as the voices body walked into me in the hallway of Forks High School.

I felt the air exhale out from my mouth as I fell back and landed awkwardly on my recently healed wrist. The sharp pain ran from my fingers and up to my shoulder. My breath became labored as I tried not to cry, completely ignoring the lingering figure hovering behind me.

"You know you shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hallway looking like that Belly girl." The girls' voice stated, and I froze at the use of the word Belly.

There was only one person in the world who I've heard call Bella Belly. That one person had to be my former best friend Margery 'Maggie' Bane. The last time we had even had anything remotely close to a conversation- well not really seeing as it was mostly one sided- was sometime in May.

_Flashback time:_

_ Lucy Maves had just finished her English class assignment on a royal from years ago and was walking out of the library. She had only taken a step out of the wide doorway before being thrown to the ground with her heavy and thick history book landing square on her chest. She let out a strangled gasp as she felt the book land on her. The person who had bumped into mumbled a quick apology- Lucy just weakly nodded seeing as she could barely breathe let alone speak._

_ Lucy just continued on with her trek through the almost empty hallway, taking shallow breaths, before seeing a hauntingly similar crop of bottle red curls. Lucy swallowed thickly, before deciding there was no way to avoid Maggie. Lucy started to walk after a brief misstep as she saw Maggie's brown eyes narrow into Lucy's own green eyes. Her throat felt dry as she saw Maggie saunter over to Lucy. She gave a meek smile, hoping to see Maggie return; but instead saw a cross between a fake smile and a grimace._

_ "Hello Lucille." Maggie said to Lucy in a clipped tone, her body tense and her cheeks flushed._

_ Lucy felt flustered and submissively shifted her feet, opening her mouth to try to speak before inwardly wincing at the pain._

_ "So, you're not going to even speak to me."Maggie stated loudly and incredulously. "Why, am I not good enough now, seeing that you only hang out with the Cullen family?"_

_ "I-I," Lucy hoarsely, and vainly, tried to croak out before being interrupted by Maggie and the pain in her chest._

_"No- I am not done." Maggie told her sounding calm, despite her nostrils flaring and her glaring and unfriendly eyes. Anybody listening in and not watching the body language wouldn't have a clue at how angry Maggie truly was. It must have taken every ounce of calmness and rationality in Maggie's small body to keep her from lunging at Lucy's throat._

_"You can't just ignore me and completely shut me out." Maggie continued, her angry tone mingled with hurt._

_ "What happened to being 'best friends?' How could you be such a cruel person?" Maggie asked rhetorically and bitterly. "You-"_

_"W-wait!" Lucy yelled, interrupting her this time in a shaky voice. "I was stupid to do that to you Maggie, I have no excuse for it and I don't deserve your friendship- but please, maybe we can patch this friendship back together."_

_ Maggie's glare softened the tiniest bit as Lucy begged and began to cry, but then it hardened again._

_ "No. You're right you don't deserve my friendship. So you can go back to the Cullen's and the rag-tag team, cause as long as your with them- we can't be anywhere near friends." Maggie's venomous words cut into Lucy and shattered a spot in her heart._

_ Maggie didn't stay around to gauge Lucy's crumpled face as she pushed past a stumbling Lucy and continued to walk away, leaving the dull thudding sound of the heavy school doors being shut._

_Flashback over._

"M-Maggie," I said aloud, silently cursing myself for sounding so hopeful.

"Maves." Maggie coolly affirmed, getting up from the ground and almost hesitantly lowered her hand down to me.

My expression became crestfallen at Maggie's use of my last name. But, nonetheless I plastered a fake smile and went to grab her hand with my right arm before hissing in pain. Maggie looked alarmed as she stared down at me. And then I looked down and noticed why. My wrist was in an awkward position compared to my other wrist, and I was starting to lose feeling in my arm and I could already see next to the faded bruise was another beginning to bloom. I whimpered slightly as moved to get up, but nonetheless I stood up on my feet, biting my lip to stop from crying.

"Let's just get to my car and head up to the hospital." Maggie gently whispered, and I nimbly nodded as she led me to her car.

It was sadly awkward, but I hadn't expected otherwise. Why should she be comfortable being in a confined space with me when I was a total jerk. I ignored my _best friend _for a family of back stabbing vampires. It was pathetic, _I _am pathetic. I looked out of her cars window as we drove past houses and thick trees soon surrounded us as we drove. The tension in the air surrounded us and I began to fidget in my seat from the silence.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" Maggie asked me and I turned to look at her startled as she just continued to stare at me until I withered until her glance.

"No, I, uh, already went…b-before we left!" I added hastily at her curious eyes.

"Okay, okay, don't go overexert yourself." Maggie told me with slight humor hidden in her words, "I just wanted to know why you're so, bleh." She said as she made hand movements.

"I… It's awkward." I mumbled ashamed.

"Oh… "Maggie gasped surprised.

"You know Lucy, it wouldn't be like this if you hadn't abandoned me." Maggie spoke quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you think I don't know that?" I whispered with my head hung low. "I don't need you to constantly remind me."

The car ride grew quiet again and not soon enough we reached the hospital. I began to get out, but stopped as I noticed Maggie wasn't getting out. She still had two hands on the steering wheel and was looking at me with an impatient look.

"Well…" I drifted off awkwardly.

"Well what? I need to get to my date with Sean." Maggie said keenly.

"Oh, I just though…"

"Well Lucy, looks like both of us can abandon each other for a guy." Maggie told me in parting as she leaned over the passenger seat and slammed the door shut, driving away until she became a distant blur.

I pursed my lips, begging myself not to cry. But it was to no avail, slowly tears leaked out of my eyes and down my cheeks as I realized, not for the first time, that I had majorly screwed up my life. First, I ruin a multiple year long friendship with someone who was like a sister to me for some obsession, then I let myself get better and became friends with the Cullen's and my new group of friends- only to have one abandon me and the others to not really care; we didn't have a big enough bond for them to truly care about my wellbeing. I lost everything I loved in just a matter of months; all I have left is a mother who would rather act like a teenager and a little sister who had an obsession with crayons.

**AN: Hola my lovely readers! I haaaaave a big announcement! This story will be coming to an end in a few more chapters- but don't fret! I have already planned the sequel and title. Also once this story is completed I will be posting a poll for the next story that won't end until the, maybe, last ten or less chapters. So that's exciting! Also, for the other part of this: I have posted the first one-shot for this story in a separate story. Don't worry, though, it isn't necessary to read those to understand something in this story; the one-shots are just like little funny (probably not, just in my mind I consider myself funny, which means I'm probably not funny) thing-ah-mah-bobs. **

** Now I know this chapter is super duper ooper short, but I promise that's only because I didn't plan on this chapter. I usually spend the whole week planning a chapter out, but school swamped me and I didn't have any time to. I am so so so sorry for that! **

**NOW AUTHOR TALK WITH REVIEWS:**

**Guest: Thanks! :)**

**Dalonega Noquisi: The one-shot I posted has some of Jasper's thoughts on Lucy, I hope they weren't weird or something because I wrote part of them one day then more than a week later wrote the rest. :) Oh my gosh I made someone cry because of my writing, whoa time for some serious happy dances. Thank you so much for your reviews, I actually look forward to your reviews because the help me a bit with the chapters. Also I have a hint on the next chapter: Lucy vs. Bella verbal attack on Bella's zombie-ness.**

**Leopardsky: Muahaha it did happen! I just crushed Lucy's heart and made Jasper pull an Edward… I should be locked up for comparing the two. :P**

** Jazzy'sBabyGirl: Yeah, I like it better as Falling too. Thank you for your review! :)**

**RebornRose1992: Of course, don't worry the wait for a chapter will only be a week or less. :) I usually post of Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. **


	17. Chapter 17: Not Coming Back

"It's sort of pathetic to see Bella like this, just existing as if she has nothing to live for. I mean can you say drama queen. We _get _it you had a boyfriend" Who happened to be a vampire, with the idea of living forever, I added silently in my head as I ranted how I was feeling to Jessica.

"And then he dumps you so you act as if you've been victimized and have nobody to live for. Well I'm calling BS, you still have a father, step-father, mother, tons of friends, your popular, and have some little freshman from La Push following you like your god." I continued angrily as we obviously stared at her at the old Cullen table, by herself. "Sheesh, Bella, all I have is, is a _'pretty'_ ugly chunky cast on my wrist, a distant mother, and my little sister."

Okay, well I can officially say I've entered the anger stage of this break up- not really break up. I've gone through denial, acceptance- not really, and now I'm right in the middle of my anger stage. But, c'mon it was pretty damsel-in-distress here, what does she think she'll accomplish here by wasting four months of her life. Isn't Christmas time supposed to be joyous and happy? Obviously she didn't get the memo.

"I totally see what you mean, like, who does that." Jessica said accusingly as our eyes didn't waver, and neither did Bella's as she continuously stared at Edwards's old seat.

"Guys, be nice. Bella's going through a hard time." Angela chastised us gently looking over at Bella sympathetically.

I snorted out loud, "Oh please, I went through the same thing as she did, yet here I am: living."

"Yeah, but you weren't dating Jasper and didn't see him as often." Angela muttered as she started eating her lunch at my glare at the mention of his name.

"I saw him every day." I mumbled quietly.

"You don't know anything about it, so don't pretend you do." I stated louder and got up from my seat.

"Wait, Lucy, I didn't-" Angela quickly told me, whipping her head up to look at me.

"You did." I interrupted, walking outside.

I huffed as I made my way out into the even colder than normal Forks weather in the parking lot. Out of habit, my eyes flashed to where the Cullen's used to park their way too extravagant cars. Of course, they weren't their; just some old clunker.

"Stupid old car," I mumbled to myself.

"Hey! I'll have you know, that I paid for it myself!" A masculine voice yelled out, to me I assume, indignantly.

I looked over shocked and embarrassed, as a boy who seemed to be in my grade run over to me. He was tall, maybe even as tall as _him._ The boy seemed to have light blue eyes and very short light red hair and freckles. Once he reached me, panting slightly, he flashed a timid smile and I returned with my own curious smile that was framed with a blush.

"Um, hi I'm Scott." Scott said as he introduced himself waving his hand around slightly.

"I'm Lucy," I informed him as I giggled slightly at his eagerness. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

Scott coughed nervously and shifted on his feet faintly. "I've been going to school here since pre-school."

"Oh!" I gasped even more embarrassed, how ironic was it that the shy overlooked girl overlooked someone else who appeared to share my shyness too.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized profusely. "I-I didn't m-mean-"

"Hey, hey; it's alright!" Scott adamantly told me, saving me from my stumbling.

I didn't say anything, I just continued to be flustered and swallow thickly at my suddenly dry mouth.

* * *

"Oh! Hey Lucy…" Charlie trailed off awkwardly as I began to walk up the Swan's driveway.

It was that time of the week, the time when I went over to the Swan's house and tried to talk to Bella; under Charlie's insistent asking. He asked me to start doing this about a month or two after other him left. Even though, I'm pretty sure we both knew that it was going to end as it always did. Her not talking, looking, acknowledging, etc. me. Just like it always was.

"Hey Charlie, I'm gonna head up." I told him as he was getting ready to get into his cruiser, maybe going to work.

"Alright," Charlie said opening the car's door.

"Good luck," He mumbled, probably not intending for me to hear.

But, I would need the luck, if I even wanted Bella to act like a tiny fragment of her, an accomplishment that has yet to happen. I felt like a bad person for venting to Jessica- but I was _so _tired of her behavior.

"Hey Bells." I said out loud timidly, informing her of my presence. And as usual she didn't even glance up from her chair by the window.

I cleared my throat and sat on her bed. It was now or never.

"You know what Bella." I said loudly and strongly, and silently praised myself for making her glance up for a second.

"He's not coming back." I finally said after a moment's silence.

Bella finally looked up at me, tears already forming in her eyes.

"H-he has to, he p-promised! E-edw-ward promis-sed to l-love me!" She croaked out, crying.

"He's not coming back." I repeated calmer this time.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Bella shrieked, covering her head.

"He is not coming back!" I yelled defiantly.

"He left you, and you acting like this isn't going to make him want to come back!" I continued, starting with yelling, before having it end in a normal tone.

Bella didn't reply, she just continued to sniffle and sit in that stupid chair.

"Bella face, it he isn't coming back. I know how you feel-" I started to say sympathizing with her.

"No you don't." Bella interrupted, sounding stronger than she did moments ago. "You know nothing about how it feels to have someone that _loves _you _back _and is in a _relationship _with youto break your heart."

I flinched as he truthful and anger fueled words were spoken to me.

"You're right Bella, but I do know how it feels to love someone more than anything who doesn't love you back, then completely breaks my heart and takes it with him. I know how it feels to have your heart broken, Bella. You need to remember that you aren't the only one in this world who has felt heartbroken- don't think your that special." I told her calmly with every bit of malice in my body.

"How can you say that?" Bella asked me disbelieving that I even said that to her.

"Goodbye Bella, maybe someday- after you've wasted your life being a brat and pushing people away- you will realize what you've done." I told her in parting as I stormed out of her house.

* * *

_It was dark in the room, too dark for Lucy. It was as if the small four walled room was endless and the windowless gray walls didn't help. Lucy began to shiver as cold air swept into the room, the only sound she heard was a dwindling heart beat, her own she assumed, and the sound of muffled waves crashing. Lucy felt so cold, too cold, and soon after it became too hard for her to breathe. She opened her mouth to scream, but ended up gasping and choking on seemingly nothing, as if she were underwater-not just hearing the water._

_ She was scared already and this didn't help, as she began to flail her legs and drop to the ground convulsing. Lucy started to claw at her throat, still releasing her chocked screams. None of It made sense to Lucy, and it didn't help that she couldn't remember anything; all she knew where the four walls, nothing more. But, she wasn't too concerned with that, her confusion took a back seat to her panic. She didn't know what to do, the feeling of water rushing into her mouth began to overwhelm her and her body felt colder- colder than… colder than him. She didn't know who he was, yet she did; deep down she did and he was the last thing she wanted to remember as she let go. _

I woke up with a gasp, my fingers immediately closed around my throat as I felt my heart beat rapidly. My room was dark, just like the room in the dream except my own room had a window and the walls weren't gray. But nonetheless, I leaped up from out of my bed and turned the light on to eliminate the midnight darkness. My breath soon became less labored and my heart beat, while still faster than normal, was not as rapid and loud.

And for the first time in a while I began to wish for Jasper. I _wanted _to be with Jasper and wanted him near me, but he wasn't and I knew he wasn't going to come back. However, at the moment I didn't care about my logic and I cried- cried for the loss of Jasper, my dream, what I wasn't sure of, and the prospect of him returning; because honestly, who knew if I could even handle him being back after everything.

**AN: I really don't like how short this chapter is… Anywho I have a question to you amazing readers: Do you want Lucy to have a little fling with someone before (and maybe a little bit after) the Cullen's return? **

** Also props to anyone who catches what her dream is foreshadowing. :P**

**AUTHOR TALK:**

**Dalonega Noquisi: Omg is it bad that I found that review funny? I actually enjoyed (in some weird way) letting out my hidden meanness and completely being mean to my character. What's going to be really fun to write is in my sequel what Maggie did is ****_really _****going to put the 'karmas a b****' to use.**

** Your reviews are AMAZING! They encourage me to write and try to be the best author I can be, even though I pretty much suck at that. And thank you soo much! I always get excited to see your opinion. :)**

**RebornRose1992: No, thank you for your support with my story! :) **

**Happy reading! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Lie

The January air was chilling me to the bone, despite me wearing a thick forest green long sleeved shirt, thick jeans, and a dark brown fleece. I smiled ruefully as I watched Bella's truck drive into the school. It was time for me to make my way into the school before she saw me. She seemed _better_, her skin wasn't as sickly gray toned as it had been for what seemed like forever. However, she didn't seem as normal as she used to be but at least she's getting better. It was sad to admit, but I still cared for her wellbeing. Even though I shouldn't, and I really didn't want to; not now at least.

Shaking my head slightly to get rid of the misty drops that cling to my hair and nose, I finally went into the school building. I went straight to my English class. The classroom's temperature wasn't any better compared to the outside chill. I stopped a shudder from the thought of being in this classroom for an hour. As I took my seat, a loud sound of thudding startled me; and I may or may not have squealed.

As I looked up to the direction of the sound, I saw that one boy from a month ago on his knees apologizing to our teacher, Mrs. Mills, profusely. Mrs. Mills was one of the older teacher's at the High School and had taught ever since she was in her early twenties; a very big time span compared to her current age of sixty-four. She had very thin wispy gray hair and a kind smile. She was my favorite teacher, which had a lot to do with the subject she taught, and despite what people say about her 'harsh' attitude- I'm pretty sure she favors me. I mean, just look at me I'm adorable. Okay, maybe not so much, it's probably because I was involved with the Cullen family; as sad as it sounds, it's true.

Now back to the mess of books and paper. Scott, after he finished apologizing after Mrs. Mills insistent plea for him to stop so she could get on with her class, began to scramble around for his backpacks contents. Finally, after being almost five minutes into class time, he had picked up the mess and ended the scene he had caused. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him; I had been in his shoes for the first two years of my high school life.

Scott shuffled his way over to his seat, which happened to be near mine, and flashed me a sheepish smile; which I feebly returned. I was way to curious for my own good, and couldn't resist asking Scott why he was here.

"Hey Scott," I whispered questionably, "Why are you here?"

He looked startled for a moment, as he looked up sharply and nervously from the page in his book he was staring at. "Um… I had wanted to take this class, but my family went on vacation the week of registration and missed the deadline; I've been on a waiting list and the girl who left has officially confirmed she's not going to school here, so here I am." Scott finished lamely with a strange burst of happiness.

"Cool," I whispered back, ignoring the ping of pain in my chest at the mention of the 'girl who left;' Alice.

"Yeah I guess it is, I'm not even in my senior year, and I'm a sophomore." Scott loudly whispered, causing multiple people to hush him.

I didn't reply, too lost in thought about the memories in this classroom that I had shared with Alice.

_Flashback time:_

_ "Okay so what about him!" Lucy giggled loudly, pointing to a random classmate walking down the hall._

_ Alice made a strange face and Lucy uncontrollably laughed; the sound echoing around the empty classroom during their lunch period, it was another perk of being a Cullen or being associated with a Cullen. Nobody else was in the room, all it took was one bat of the eye from Alice and they were allowed to use it for lunch period to 'study.' More like have Alice abuse her gift and tune in on people's future._

_"He's going to trip and fall into the-" Alice began to state knowingly with a slight smirk before being cut off by a metal clang._

_"_–_The trashcan." Alice finished biting her lip to hold in a bell laugh._

_ Lucy didn't bother to hold in her laugh and soon couldn't stop, Alice soon joining her._

_ "My sides hurting!" Lucy half-heartedly complained, not ceasing her laughing as she threw her head back._

_ Lucy and Alice soon stopped laughing, until Lucy snorted- a side effect from laughing too hard- and the girls erupted into another chorus of giddy laughter. _

_Flashback over._

The memory began to fade away from my eyes and the figures and Scott in the classroom began to take shape, harshly reminding me that the Cullen's were still gone. I blinked repeatedly, ignoring the confused glance Scott gave me. I shifted in my sight so that I wasn't facing Scott and looked down and began to repeatedly read the same sentence for the rest of the class, unable to focus in the depressed haze I brought down on myself.

By memory and habit, my body led me through the hallways and I barely sat through my classes. I couldn't help but see the memories I had tried so hard to ignore. I could see the first time Jasper voluntarily spoke to me by my locker as I had stormed out of one of my finals. I could see the first time I had ever sat with the Cullen's and could hazily remember the feeling of all the jealous and longing the stares- and the feeling of the slight confidence it sadly gave me. I could watch as every single time I ran into one of the Cullen-Hale member's play before my eyes at almost every hallway my feet took me through. As I walked out into the parking lot to start walking home, I was overwhelmed by all the memories that seemed to play right after each other. I saw the tripping, the accident, and every time I had ridden with Bella, Maggie, and the Cullen's.

Then the memories stopped. They all cut off and left a dull throb in my head, and immediately my hands grasped my brown hair covered head- hastily pulling it out of the pony tail and feeling the straight hair curtain my bent down head. The pain soon went away, but I was left with another dull feeling, not in my head by my heart. I felt alone.

I felt so alone as I realized that I have nobody, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Eric, and Lauren didn't care about- despite Angela and Jessica's half-hearted attempts at telling me that they're hear for me. They weren't, and even if they were it didn't feel like it, they were probably only holding onto their last connection to Bella. Well I guess I wasn't even needed for that anymore, seeing as Bella had finally decided to join the living again- and for the first time actually speaking, not to me, and speaking about giant bears.

But, that was okay with me, who actually needed people around them when they felt alone; it didn't help the feeling to go away.

"You okay, you kind of look like a kicked puppy." Scott asked me, kneeling onto the ground in front of me looking concerned.

"Yeah, totally fine." I said flatly, shrugging my shoulder and trying to brush past him as I got up.

I felt his hand grasp my shoulders and I tensed, causing him to immediately let go. "I don't need someone to look after me." I told him tersely.

Scott looked hurt as I sideways glanced at him briefly; I ignored it and the brief ping of guilt, shrugging it all away.

"You're not," Scott said defiantly, "Let's go."

He started to lead me to his old rusted orange four door car with his hand still on my shoulder. I just numbly let him lead me, there was no use in arguing and I, selfishly, really didn't want to walk in this cold and wet weather; again.

The car ride was awkward, but not that bad for people who have only spoken twice. I nimbly shifted in the seat so I wasn't facing him, but to no avail as he tried to spark a conversation.

"So, why did you look so upset?" Scott asked innocently.

I glared at the window, silently cursing myself for allowing my mouth to open, "I'm alone and it's finally setting in."

"Why are you alone, you seem like an amazing person, kinda? You're pretty and have the 'I'm shy' look going. Don't stop it, though, it completely works for you." Scoot said so surely, making me laugh silently in my head and let out a visible smile.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression, but I'm kind of not looking for a relationship." I told Scott dexterously.

To my shock, Scott started to laugh, making me shift my head back in surprise and somewhat hurt.

Scott must have seen my hurt look at his laughter, "Oh! Don't get me wrong Lucy; you're a great girl… But I'm not interested."

I looked incredulously at Scott's awkward ending. "Why, am I not that great of a person? I know I'm no homecoming queen but-"

"No! Um… Lucy I'm not into girls." Scott finished gently, looking as if he was bracing himself.

I just continued to stare at him, understanding and embarrassment written on my face.

"Okay." I said finally, and he just gaped at me as we pulled to a stop sign.

"Okay? Well, what does that mean?" Scott asked me dubiously, gauging my face.

"Yeah, and it means just as I said it: okay." I said as if it was obvious.

"You know Lucy; you really are an okay person." Scott told me somewhat teasingly as he jokingly bumped his fist on my shoulder.

"Thanks Scott, I'm still deciding how I feel about you." My smile telling him I'm joking.

"… You know what I just realized? I have no clue where you live and I've been circling the elementary school like a predator; I swear one of the mom's is calling the police on us."

* * *

My house was silent and felt cold, but it always felt cold and it wasn't always silent. My mother had decided to take Maya out with Todd and his daughter, who I really need to learn the name of. Scott had just dropped me off and had to go home, leaving me here at my house. It was lucky that my window was unlocked, a habit of mine when _he _was around, and that the neighbors didn't see. It was sort of shocking to see how this Monday turned out- Bella decided to _talk _to her friends, Scott isn't as weird as I thought him to be, and I'm learning to accept the fact that he is gone and I need to move on. Okay, scratch that, I'm maybe half way there to accepting I will never see him again.

I outwardly winced at my harsh thought; it grew exhausting to be so _alone._ So, so alone.

The phone in my mother's room began to ring shrilly and I padded against the old carpet to the room.

"Hello?" I questioned into the phone.

"… Hello? Is there anyone there?" I asked after a minute of silence on the other end.

"You know, this isn't funny. I actually have stuff to do." I said annoyed, bluffing because I was alone and had nothing to do.

"Okay, well I'm hanging up. Nice talking to you." I said into the phone sarcastically.

I walked back to my room and picked up my homework again. Tapping the pencil against the end of the hard cover book, not really wanting to do any work. The phone began to shrilly ring again and with a huff I pushed off the bed and walked back into my mother's room.

"What?" I barked, with my temper lost.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Bella's voice asked through the phone and I almost dropped it from the sheer shock.

"… Oh my god you're actually talking to me?" I inquired disbelieving and slightly incredulous.

"Yeah," Bella replied apprehensively, "I'm sorry Lucy, I had no right in treating you that way- we both were going through the same thing and I just threw it in your face."

"Your right, you didn't." I retorted heatedly, "You act like you're the only one who has been affected by this, look around Bella- all of us who care about you or the Cullen's were affected."

I could hear Bella sigh on the other end of the phone before she talked again. "… I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Cullen house."

"Why?" I asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I-I... Just because I left something there." Bella told me, I could hear her fidgeting in the room.

"Fine, only because I left something there too." My heart, I added silently.

I hung up the phone after Bella told me she would be over in ten minutes. I wasn't sure how this would go, would all this time I spent trying to accept that he is gone become a waste or would I finally get the closure I needed to be completely over him. I was hoping for the latter of the two.

Finally Bella pulled up to the house and I walked out of the house and over to the truck, going as slow as I could over the bright dewy grass, dreading the tension filled car ride. I offered Bella a smile in greeting, and thankfully she didn't try to start up a conversation. I sat with head against the cool glass window of the truck. The car ride seemed to last an hour instead of less than ten minutes. Finally, Bella began to pull up the long drive way and soon the deserted house was in view. With a sigh, I followed Bella out of the car. She silently opened the door and walked in, me trailing behind her.

"Is this breaking and entering?" I whispered to Bella.

"Maybe," Bella said just as hushed as me.

We apprehensively continued our trek into the home. I shuddered at the cold and harshness of the house, the memories of being here just wouldn't stop reminiscing in my mind. With my arms now wrapped around my torso, I silently followed Bella up the winding staircase. As soon as we reached the area were their rooms used to be we parted, Bella immediately heading to Edwards room. I just unsurely stood in the middle of the hallway, feeling smaller and smaller by the minute.

With an unsure though, I gently pushed the door to _his,_ no Jasper's, room and walked into the room completely. With my eyes shut, I could almost smell him in the room; almost pretend he had never left. And with a flash my eyes were open and the room was still dark, bare, and stale- no Jasper with his half smile standing room. I swallowed thickly, and shut my eyes again, trying to collect myself. With a soft sigh, I walked away from the door way and sat on the floor, in the spot where his bed used to be. I got up from the room and walked into his study, so used to see his books fill the now bare shelves.

With a gasp, I lifted my foot up from the object that I accidently kicked. Bending down, I saw a book just lying in the middle of the study, just perfectly placed. With a shaking hand I picking the book up between two fingers, studying what appeared to be my copy of Alice in Wonderland. I narrowed my eyes at the piece of paper that was so oddly placed in the book. I went to that page, and upon further inspection it was the page that Alice had fallen down the hole, where her adventure had begun. With a choked breath of air I read what was on the note, and found myself not finding the closure I wanted; those two words had broken me down in a matter of seconds and set me back to the beginning.

_I lied. _

* * *

**AN: So Lucy won't have a fling, but Scott will! :P I wonder how you guys feel about me introducing a gay character, and how would you feel if I made one of the werewolfs- one not paired- gay also? *hint hint***

**You know what's really annoying, every time I write Scott it comes out as Scoot. **

**Jazzy'sBabyGirl: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry I forgot to put this in the last chapter. Yeah, I agree with you, I like Falling better. :)**

**PinkMamba: Me either, I think what I have planned for the last chapter, which is a few chapters away before the sequel, is going to be pretty amazeballs( am I allowed to say that about my story.. oh well). **

**Bassoon: I was going to give her the fling with Scott, but then I realized that I didn't want a Bella-Edward-Jacob thing. :P But, there will be a very flirty guy in the next chapter! ;)**

**TheAlleyCat18: Thank you so much for the suggestion! I will be using this for the next chapter! :) I hope I do justice to it!**

**Dalonega Noquisi: Sometimes I think I should just write Bella off in some epic explosion accident, but then realize I probably shouldn't. (Yet.) I know what you mean! If I was Lucy, Bella would have ended up with a black eye. :D Scott is probably going to be Lucy's friend through it all. I kinda want my own Scott, he seems fun. I'm always excited to see your reviews; they're so funny and helpful! :)**

**RebornRose1992: Well Lucy may not be having a fling, but Scott's going to have a fling! (: and thank you so much! ^_^ **


	19. Chapter 19: Turning the Page

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Bella asked me, causing me to shriek and drop the book and scrap of paper.

"Don't do that!" I gasped with my hand placed on my heaving chest.

Bella smiled apologetically before returning to a dull blank mask on her face while I collected myself and slyly picked up the paper and slid it into the book before slipping it under my dark brown fleece. I flashed a smile before nodding my head to Jaspers bedroom door and she nimbly followed me.

"So did you find it?" Bella repeated in question, looking back at me as we walked down the wide hallway.

"No, he must have taken it or thrown it away." I told her, feeling a ping of guilt as I lied to her face, hoping it was dark enough so that she wouldn't notice my flushed face.

"Sorry." She mumbled, pulling her sleeves over her palms before hugging herself, the silence surrounding both of us.

As Bella had put her hand on the front door doorknob, I reached out and placed my hand on her elbow and asked her, "Did you find what you came looking for."

She winced slightly, "No,"

I didn't speak again and thankfully Bella didn't either, both of us too lost in thought. The drive back to my house was silent and soon we had made it out of the surrounding green trees of the forest and were back in the house tracks. I muttered a small thank you, and walked back into my home. I expected it to still be silent, but it wasn't. My mother was sitting on the sofa with Todd and his daughter and Maya coloring at their feet.

I cleared my throat awkwardly to make them aware of my presence. My mother gasped dramatically before scolding me for scaring her. I barely resisted a roll of my eyes.

"Well hello Lucy, is there something you wanted?" My mother asked, craning her neck to look at me.

"Nope," I said disinterested, "Just wanted to tell you-"

"Well seeing as you're here, it might be the perfect time to introduce you to Todd formally and his daughter, Grace." My mother interrupted, narrowing her eyes at me when I shook my head no.

I sighed before reluctantly sitting on the ground in front of them.

"Hi," I said gawkily sitting besides Grace.

"Are you my new sister too?" Grace inquired innocently, her wide blue eyes staring up at me from under her wild dark auburn hair.

"Yep! She's my sister and you're my new sister, so that makes us all sisters!" Maya loudly said excitedly from the other side of Grace.

"Um," I mumbled, looking to my mother unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry dear, that won't be too far from the truth for long." My mother said sweetly, whether it was to Grace, Maya, or me I wouldn't know.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked confused by what she said, placing my chin in my hand as I sat with my feet bent up to my face.

"Oh!" She gasped, "I completely forgot to tell you, Todd proposed to me tonight."

I just stared at my mother's expectant stare, dumbfounded. Picking my jaw up from the floor, I stood up and walked out of the room and into my own.

It was about an hour before the noise down the hall stopped. Peeking my head out into the ten o clock darkness, I concluded that they had left. Why, I had no clue. Maybe they left and went to Todd's house, I thought bitterly with slight jealousness creeping in. I didn't even understand what was happening anymore, I didn't have the connection I once had with my mother, and I didn't even understand myself.

Letting out an outward sight, I went back into my room and shut the door again and fell into the bed.

* * *

Two months, two months was not enough time for a wedding to be planned, but somehow my mother accomplished it. Only one person that I knew could do that-_Alice_. Sighing, I picked myself off the wooden bench that was outside of the church. As I stood up I lifted up my dress's skirt to see if I had dirtied it, and internally patted myself on the back for not ruining the pale blue dress. I may not be that excited to be at the wedding, or even being a bridesmaid, but the dress made me feel like Alice in Wonderland, as silly as that sounds. The pale blue satin dress was strapless and flowed past my knees and had a simple ribbon that matched the texture and color of the dress with a small flower on my hip. It was _perfect _in my eyes.

"Daddy sent me to get you because it's almost time!" Grace chirped happily as she ran out of the big doors wearing a poufy dress with the same ribbon as mine around her own waist, a matching dress to Maya except hers was blue where Grace's was white and where Maya had a white ribbon Grace had a pale blue.

I smiled slightly and let her drag me inside by the hand. I gasped slightly as I looked at my mom, her wedding dress definitely wasn't a traditional stark white, but she still looked beautiful. Her dress was the same length as my bridesmaid dress and was an off white color and had tulle instead of satin. The top part of her dress had quarter length sleeves made of lace and so much delicate detail. Her straight brown hair was curled like mine, but hers was more controlled and loose, mine was in tight spirals.

"You look beautiful mom." I told her softly as I handed her the bouquet of forget- me -not's and white roses.

"Thank you Lucy," She said just as softly as she picked up her bouquet.

"I'm going to go make sure my make up's not running, I'll be back sweetie." My mother informed me as she walked out of the room and into another.

My cell phone rang loudly and I ran to get it out of my mother's purse before it disrupted something.

"Hello?" I asked as I flipped open the phone.

"Lucy! Do you have any idea why Bella would have gone to Italy?" Charlie asked me over the phone, causing me to almost drop the phone in shock.

"W-what?" I lamely stammered, utterly confused.

I heard Charlie sigh over the phone, "She's left for Italy and I was hoping you would know why."

"I'm sorry Charlie, I have no idea why she's gone there of all-" I began to say before remembering which vampires lived in Italy. No, Bella isn't stupid enough to go to the Volturi. But, if it had to do with Edward or being turned into a vampire she wouldn't hesitate to jump on a plane. My face became outwardly horrified and I mumbled a quick goodbye to Charlie before dialing a familiar number.

"Lucy?" The person asked over the phone.

"Hey Jasper, I need to ask you something." I slightly frantically asked.

"About what," He inquired.

"Would Bella be stupid enough to go to the Volturi?" I asked grimly, afraid of his answer.

"No, but Edward is and you know Bella would go after him." He told me sighing.

"That's what I was afraid of." I said in defeat, walking back outside to sit on the bench. "Why did she go to the Volturi?"

"Alice saw Bella jump off a cliff and Edward found out and thought she was dead, so he went to the Volturi and Bella and Alice have gone after him to stop him." Jasper drawled out as I gasped.

"Oh my god." I whispered after a beat of silence.

"Lucy, it's time!" Todd's best man, William, called out to me.

"Sorry, I have to go, the wedding's starting." I told Jasper and began to hang up.

"Wedding?" Jasper asked before I could hang up.

"Yeah, Todd and my mom are getting married." I told him impatiently, "I have to go now before they begin. Goodbye Jasper."

Then it was over, and I didn't feel the need to cry. I didn't feel lost and I felt like I had been granted the closure I needed, despite the questions that swirled in my head so rapidly. It felt strangely nice to be able to think of Jasper, whether in a positive or negative light, and not feel the stab of pain and be completely driven to tears and forced to not even mention his name or hear it. I was accepting of what had happened, no I didn't understand why he could be cruel enough to do that to me and no my I didn't instantly fall out of love with him after hearing his voice- I was very much so _in _love with him, but it wasn't to the point where I wouldn't ever consider moving on because who knew what the future brought. I for one didn't and I didn't have a clue about what was going to happen, so I decided to do something I had control over.

I walked with my head held high down that aisle and stood besides my mother with a smile dancing across my lips, watching as their forever began and mine turned to another page, unsure of which page to stop at. But, I didn't mind, and I couldn't bring myself to try to grasp control of something out of my reach. I couldn't live the rest of my life with 'what if' and in grief and regret. I have to start my own forever, a very unsure and hazy forever, but my forever nonetheless.

_"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then."_

* * *

**AN: It's over; the first of my Falling trilogy is over. Yes, you read correctly, I have two more stories planned for Lucy and Jasper. If you didn't know, the quote is from Alice in Wonderland, the book, and I thought it fit here... sorry if it doesn't… *awkwardly clears throat* Anywho I hope you enjoyed the ending of Falling and don't worry, next weekend the first chapter of 'Catch me as I Fall' will be posted! **

**Also, if you look at my profile there is hyperlinks to the OC portrayal and clothing! :) **

** Iinvalidzz: I am defiantly going to have Jasper earn back Lucy's trust, in no way will Lucy start begging for Jasper back, he's gotta earn it like Bella should have had Edward do. :)**

**Leopardsky: Yep it's going to be *drum roll* Seth!... I am so sorry if I gave away a huge hint and you didn't want to know because I tend to do that… a lot. :P I actually really loved this review, it was the complete opposite of what I expected and what I hoped I would get for a reaction, I was so afraid that all the reviews would be very negative towards gay people, so thank you so so much for your review! :D **

**TheAlleyCat18: Yes!So, so, so true! I really hope you like what I have planned for Scott in the sequel; he definitely won't be barely featured, like he is currently-maybe even getting a chapter all to himself. You and Leopardsky helped me decide who would be best for Scott and his personality, originally I was going to pair him with Embry right away because he was the first one of Jacob's friends to imprint, but then I realized they would horribly clash in my opinion and Seth is so funny, adorable, and I just absolutely love his character. :) Thank you so much for helping me decide! **

**Dalonega Noquisi: Yes she's finally gone! Time to rejoice! Trust me all will be revealed in the first few chapters of the sequel, I am really tempted to just tell you right now though. :P Ohmygosh, your reviews are seriously the best thing ever, I think I've said that like a billion-trillion-gabillion times. **

** Wilmerroseqhiley: Don't worry I don't have it planned so that Lucy doesn't get Jasper, she will definitely get a happy ending with him. :) Thank you so much, at first (and slightly now) I was afraid that Lucy was a horrible, Mary Sue, cliché, icky, Bella-like, *inserts list of horrible things that don't even relate to fan fiction* type of OC, this really boosted my confidence on her as a character. **

**Lumina The Wolf: Thanks! :D I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**aligal528: I hope I don't give away too much by saying this but… Scott will most likely end up as one of Lucy's closest friends ever. :) Is it bad that I actually had fun writing that ending, I like leaving things unanswered for a sequel; which is ironic because I hate*Meh that's a strong word*when that happens in movies and books, but actually doing it myself changed my view on it. C: **

* * *

**_AUTHOR NOTE UPDATE: THE SEQUEL IS NOW POSTED! :) THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU THAT HAVE READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW MY STORY! YOU GUY'S ARE AMAZING!_ **

**Happy Reading! :)**


End file.
